Harry Potter and the Magi
by TitusOates1
Summary: Couple of years after the battle of Hogwarts the main characters have jobs but there are still loose ends one of which is Crouch jr. Prompted by Hermione they try to put things right but best intentions sometimes lead to unforseen outcomes and take our heroes into the the dark world of the occult to rectify their mistakes.


**HARRY POTTER AND THE MAGI**

**Chapter 1**

Winky looked beseechingly at her master, tears rolling down her face. He sat there with blank eyes looking grey and gaunt, devoid of any sign of recognition. Barti Crouch Jr was dying. He had received the Dementor's kiss for his dreadful crimes and unquestioning devotion to the Dark Lord and his soul, his essence, had been sucked from his body. He had lived, if that was what it was, his body a mere shell had continued in this mindless state gradually deteriorating awaiting death and the final release of his immortal soul for many years.

It wasn't denied at the time as it suited the Ministry who were refuting the claim that the Dark Lord had returned. Crouch had been placed in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in the expectation that his death would surely follow.

Crouch was in a ward in St Mungo's with others suffering a similar fate. Winky who had been the Crouch's family house elf was utterly devoted to her master, the last remaining member of the Crouch family a long line of pure blood wizards and witches. She knew time was short. She visited him every week and tried to stimulate a response, to no avail. She turned and watched the nurse and the Healer approach. They smiled and their eyes showed pity, not for the patient but for the elf.

"It is such a pity for house elves, they are bound to their master and suffer great torment when their master suffers like this even if he did deserve it. How long do you think he's got and what is causing this accelerated deterioration in his state" the young medi-healer asked. The Healer bent down and looked into those blank eyes

"It is strange that he should change so quickly after all these years. I would say he has a month maybe two. As for deserving it I'm not sure anybody no matter how evil their crimes deserve this fate. You know I wander if this is somehow related to the fate of the Dementor's. The Ministry is trying to reduce their numbers by starving them of the emotions on which they feed. I understand it has been successful "

Winky was distraught. She knew her master had never looked worse but had not contemplated his death. She moaned and put her head in her hands. The Healer stooped to comfort her. She could not stay and ran out of the ward, the sound of the crack indicated she had disapparated.

Hermione Grainger was asleep in her room at Hogwarts and dreaming of her fiancé Ron Weasley. She had been persuaded to return to Hogwarts on a secondment from her job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry to help check on the state of the creatures who lived in the school grounds and also to help in the library. It had been badly damaged during the battle and the books needed sorting and re-cataloguing. Somewhere in her dream someone was whimpering plaintively and spoiling the moment with Ron. She looked around for the source but there was nobody there. Realisation dawned slowly that the whimpering was not part of the dream. It was real and the source was in her room. She sat up quickly, her heart racing, grabbed her wand and cried "Lumos". The tip of her wand glowed immediately casting a bright light that lit the whole room. It revealed a house elf standing at the end of her bed who Hermione new well.

"Winky what are you doing here, whatever is the matter, have the students been mistreating you?" she said with rising anger and concern in her voice. Hermione had befriended Winky when she was a fourth year pupil after she learnt the terrible way wizards and witches treated their house elves. They were no better than slaves. Unpaid and subject to cruel abuse for which there was no redress despite which they still remained dedicated and loyal to their owners. Winky had been freed (a fate worse than death for the house elf) and abandoned by her master, Barti Crouch Senior, for stealing Harry Potter's wand and casting the Dark Mark. Both were untrue and known to be so by Crouch Senior.

"Winky needs help miss to save her master. Mr Crouch is dying and needs wizard magic to save him. You can help Winky to save her master." Winky's plea for help and obvious distress touched Hermione as it had done before.

Hermione knew that the Daily Prophet had reported the death of Barty Crouch soon after the Dementor's kiss. Nobody contradicted the report.

"Winky where is your master?"

"Mr Crouch is in St Mungo's but the Healer's say he will soon die"

Hermione worked at the Ministry but knew all about Barti Crouch and why he was there. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, should never have ordered the Dementors to perform the kiss. Whatever Barti Crouch had done he deserved a trial and a sentence related to the crime from a properly constituted court. Fudge had ordered the kiss for political reasons, to stop Barti Crouch claiming in open court that Voldemort had returned. It had been completely wrong and unjust.

Winky was wringing her hands and looking at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Winky I know of no magic that can reverse the kiss nobody has ever done so but I will speak to the Ministry to see if anything can be done"

Winky looked at Hermione she was even more agitated.

"There is no time, no time. Please help now. Miss is best witch. Nobody better."

"Winky I will go and see your master today and speak to Harry Potter."

"Thank you miss."

Winky curtsied and left the room.

Hermione pondered what she should do. She would get no thanks in intervening on Winky's behalf and she had no desire to save Barti Crouch. Oh well here goes. She conjured her patronus and sent a message.

_Urgent must see you today. Three Broomsticks at noon_. The patronus disappeared.

Harry was having his own dream about Ginny when the patronus turned up. He was staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys. It seemed quiet compared to earlier days when Harry stayed there. Percy and George had places of their own and Harry had the twin's room. Ron and Ginny were still there. Harry awoke to the bright light of Hermione's patronus and her voice which spoke the message. Ron heard it as well and came to see what the fuss was about.

"Don't know. You know Hermione. Probably lost her Hogwarts A History"

"Let me know" yawned Ron and went back to bed.

Hermione had in fact never seen or met Barti Crouch before except in his guise as Mad Eye Moody the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in her fourth year. She knew he must have been a fearsome dark wizard but not any more. The Healers didn't need to tell her that he didn't have much time left. She could see it. He was clearly no threat to anybody.

Harry met Hermione at the appointed time.

"Harry I have been to St Mungo's this morning to visit Barti Crouch Jr."

"Whatever for?"

"He is dying".

"I thought that would be a relief for him as well as everybody else"

"Not everybody. Winky is truly and deeply distressed and wants me to save him."

"Hermione" Harry said exasperated. "You know what he did. Next to Bellatrix he was Voldemort's most devoted Death Eater and probably the most powerful dark wizard alive next to Voldemort himself. The sooner he pops his clogs the better"

"Harry whatever he did he deserved a fair trial. He did not deserve to be summarily sentenced to the most terrible punishment for purely political reasons ie to stop him testifying that the Dark Lord had returned. Fudge should answer for that."

"Hermione whatever the rights and wrongs the Kiss cannot be reversed." Harry looked at Hermione and said "Can it?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped "Not that I know of, but" she hesitated "it occurred to me that the Resurrection Stone may have the power"

Harry stared at her in incredulity

"Are you suggesting we go searching in the Forbidden Forest, find the stone and let Winky call back one of the most evil men that ever lived?"

"Harry if it worked he would be captured and tried for his crimes and think of the other poor innocent souls that suffered the Kiss. Barti Crouch was still at Hogwarts, barely more than a child when he came under the Dark Lord's influence and control. He never stood a chance. His father was a fanatic who made his life unbearable. He kept him under the Imperius Curse for years. Barti Crouch Senior had a lot to do with how is son turned out. Is it any wonder he turned to the dark arts and sought out and worshipped the greatest dark wizard of this age."

H arry looked at Hermione and said nothing he was weighing up in his mind the risks of finding the stone. Some day someone would find it. They always had. Hermione waited patiently.

"Hermione I have a feeling nothing good is going to come of this but I am coming to the conclusion that the stone needs to be found and placed beyond reach before it can do more harm. I must return to the Ministry."

"What shall I tell Winky?"

"The truth, her master cannot be saved by any magic we possess. I will speak to the Ministry about the Dementors."

"How will you find the stone?"

"I need to speak to Hagrid about that."

They left to go their separate ways. Soon after the door of the Three Broomsticks opened and closed seemingly of its own accord. In a deserted alley Winky removed her master's invisibility cloak and disapparated.

**Chapter 2**

Hogwarts has plenty of places to hide stuff and Winky had discovered a cupboard in the basement which nobody used. It was the place she used to hide her master's things. She had recovered his invisibility cloak, his wand and the bits and pieces notes and books left at their home. It comforted her to have her master's things about her but now she sat hugging herself and rocking to and fro in anxiety and distress. She hated Harry Potter. It was he that had caused Barti Crouch Senior to sack Winky at the Quidditch World Cup. It was he who had led to the capture of her master and the Dementor's kiss. Now he refused to help her master and would let him die. She would find this Resurrection Stone and save her master.

Sometime later she returned to the kitchen where a house elf told her that Miss Grainger had left her a note. The note requested Winky to go Miss Grainger's room after lights out that evening. Winky knew what Hermione would say but it would be suspicious if she didn't go.

Hermione stumbled and stuttered over the words as she tried to explain to Winky that nobody had ever reversed a Dementor's Kiss but she would research any possible ways. Winky's downcast forlorn look left Hermione feeling guilty that she had dashed Winky's hopes. It was cruel but Winky had to know the truth. Trouble was she was not entire convinced it was the truth. Winky listened in silence and left the room without saying a word.

Harry returned to the Ministry and sought out Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Kingsley had been a member of the Aurors before his election to Minister and was always glad to see Harry. Kingsley had intentions for Harry future.

"Harry I understand your concern and Hermione's as well and you are quite right Fudge should never had ordered the kiss but we cannot reverse it. If there is any remedy we have never heard of then Horace Slughorn would be a good starting point. He always had an interest in the dark side. Remember this Harry whatever injustice he suffered at the hand of Fudge he was properly tried and convicted for his earlier complicity in the torture of the Longbottoms. He may well have to serve the rest of the sentence for that crime and if he did Winky would be denied access to visit."

Horace Slughorn was well known to Harry he was Potions master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. It was Horace whom Harry had persuaded to reveal the memory that helped determine the number of Horcruxes that Voldemort had made. Harry needed to return to Hogwarts and see Slughorn as well as Hagrid. He left to return to the Burrow.

When he arrived at the Burrow he found Ron and Hermione there with Ginny. Hermione had briefed Ron and Ginny who were less than enthusiastic about trying to revive Crouch. Ginny was the most hostile.

"He will want revenge Hermione and Harry will be his prime target. Harry tell me you are not going to support this"

"Not only me the Minister sees nothing to be gained by it. If Barti Crouch regained a normal mental state he would be sent straight to Azkaban to serve the remainder of his first sentence and Winky would not be allowed to see him." He turned to Hermione "What have you told Winky?"

"More or less that it is impossible to reverse the Kiss."

"What was her reaction?"

"That's what is worrying she said nothing, as if she was expecting it?"

"I know I said I wouldn't but I am going to ask Hagrid to try and find the Resurrection Stone. The trouble is to be fair to Hagrid I am going to have to tell him about the Stone and what it can do."

"That is not a good idea, only the four of us know about the Resurrection Stone. Hagrid is not what you would call the soul of discretion." Ron observed.

"I know but if we recover the stone I can make sure it is put in a safe place which only I know about. Ron do you have an owl I can borrow I want to send a message to McGonagall to let her know I am coming over to see Hagrid"

Ron let Harry borrow his owl. They had dinner with Mr and Mrs Weasley and retired early.

Harry travelled with Hermione the next day who left him at the entrance to Hogwarts. "See you later. Let me know how you get on with Hagrid."

Minerva McGonagall was waiting for him. "Mr Potter it is not often I see you these days I hope there is nothing wrong?"

"No I need Hagrid to find something for me." "And what would that be?" questioned McConagall

"It was something given to me by Dumbledore. I dropped in the forest. I think Hagrid may know where it is"

"You are not going to tell me then. I'm probably better off not knowing anyway. Hagrid is expecting you he's in his cabin. I will see you later?"

"Yes I'll call in"

Harry left school, made his way down the hill and knocked at the door to Hagrid's cabin. The door opened and Harry was enveloped by Hagrid in a hug that drove the breath from his body and accompanied by a huge ear splitting roar.

Harry could barely speak "Hagrid put me down you are crushing me".

Hagrid did as he was bid "Where've you been? I've not seen you for ages. Chasing all the dark witches and wizards I suppose"

They reminisced about Harry's school days and with heavy hearts about the friends they had lost. Eventually the conversation turned to Dumbledore.

"Hagrid it is about Dumbledore that I came. Do you remember when Voldemort called me into the forest to face him?"

"Course I do. Don't know to this day how you survived his attack."

"Do you know where in the forest it was?"

"Course I do. Why do you want to know?" Harry hesitated unsure of what he should reveal.

"I don't think I could find it but something was left there I need to retrieve. Dumbledore gave me a ring, a magical ring that would help me to face Voldemort. I dropped it in the forest and I need to get it back. It has great power, Hagrid, and could be misused in the wrong hands."

"What does it look like?"

"It has a large black stone set in a gold band"

"No problem, Harry, I have half a dozen Niflers I keep for Care of Magical Creatures classes. You remember them don't you? I'll take a couple down to the clearing, they'll find your ring in no time"

"Thanks Hagrid. One other thing keep the ring safe till I can collect it and tell no one about it"

Hagrid looked hurt "You know me Harry, sole of discretion, not a word shall pass my lips" Harry smiled a little weakly.

They chatted some more before Harry made his excuses and left.

Harry walked back to school. The older students recognised him and collected in groups as he passed to murmurs of surprise and admiration. He found Horace Slughorn just finishing a first year class in the dungeons. Harry waited till the students had left. He was relieved they were too young to recognise him.

"Hello professor". Slughorn spun round and beamed with delight "Harry me boy how good to see you. Are you well? How are they treating you at the Ministry? What brings you to this part of the world?"

"I'm fine professor. I came to see Hagrid but there was something I hoped you could help me with."

"Not in trouble are you Harry?"

"No professor. I wanted to ask about Dementor's. As you may know the Ministry has taken Azkaban out of their control and is trying to reduce their numbers. The Dementor's attacked a lot of innocent people when Voldemort returned to power and I was wandering if you knew of any way to reverse the Kiss?"

"Afraid not Harry. Nobody has ever recovered from the Kiss. The belief is that the soul is consumed by the Dementor although there is an alternative theory that the soul is not consumed but trapped inside the Dementor which feeds upon it. I cannot imagine what pain and torment would be suffered to be trapped inside those foul creatures I think I would rather be consumed."

"Has anybody tried to release a trapped soul"?

"Not to my knowledge except there was a student I once had. Oh what was her name? Good friend of your mother always together. She maintained that evil could always be driven out if you knew and believed in certain rituals, I think she was talking of pagan rituals, blood sacrifices and that sought of stuff. Of course you know her daughter, Luna."

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes chip of the old block is Luna"

Harry was dismayed at this. Luna was a good friend but was a bit odd. Known as Loony at school she had lost her mother when she was nine through a failed experiment with spells and had been brought up by her father Xenophilius Lovegood who published the Quibbler and who at best could be called eccentric. She had beliefs which where outright fantasy to most wizards.

"Thanks professor"

Harry returned to the Owlery and sent an owl to Luna saying that he was staying at the Burrow and asking if they could meet.

Harry tracked down McGonagall, made his goodbyes and returned to the Burrow.

The following day Harry was just about to leave for the ministry when he received an owl from Hagrid.

_I think I found it. Meet me in Three Broomsticks tonight at eight - Hagrid_

_PS Bring Hermione_

What did he want Hermione for? At that moment Hermione came down for breakfast.

"Hagrid thinks he's found the stone he wants me to meet him tonight at the Three Broomsticks wants me to bring you as well. You ok with that?"

"Why does he want me?"

"Don't know"

"Ok I'll be there" Hermione and Harry went their separate ways but returned to the Burrow for dinner with the Weasleys. "Hermione and I are off to meet Hagrid at the Three Broomsticks. He's got something he wants to tell us." Harry said to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron looked down and said nothing he knew the reason for the meeting.

Hermione and Harry apparated to the front door of the Three Broomsticks and went in together. Hagrid was already there.

"Glad you could make it Hermione"

"Why did you want to see me Hagrid?"

"It's Winky, she's disappeared and the house elves are unhappy about it? Seems you were the last to see her and they think you have persuaded her to abscond"

"I'm sorry Hagrid I don't know where she is. I don't think she has anywhere else to go but Hogwarts." Hermione was thinking about St Mungo's but dismissed it the staff would not let her stay there.

"Well Hagrid what have you got?" said Harry

Hagrid's face beamed as he reached into the voluminous pockets of his coat and placed a ring with a black stone on the table. Harry looked down and recognised the Resurrection Stone. He had never wanted to see it again but he was going to put it beyond reach.

"That's it Hagrid, was it easy to find?"

"No problem if you know where to look. Niflers found it in no time?"

At that moment the door opened and a tall blonde girl walked in and said with an Irish accent

"Harry Potter, I hope you have a good reason for dragging me out here"

Harry smiled "Good to see you Luna, how did you know I would be here"

"I've been to the Burrow and Ron told me you were meeting Hagrid here"

At that moment a disembodied hand stretched out in front of Harry grabbed the ring and disappeared again. They were all stunned.

Hermione spoke first "Winky, Harry that was Winky".

Harry spun round as the front door opened and closed.

Hagrid looked perplexed "How did she know we were here and what does she want the stone for?"

"She has been following you Hagrid under an invisibility cloak, that's why nobody has seen her for two days"

Harry looked at Hermione "Where do think she's gone?"

"St Mungo's, she has gone to try and resurrect her master"

**Chapter 3**

"KREACHER" Harry called. The house elf appeared almost immediately and bowed to Harry.

"Harry Potter, what service does master desire of Kreacher today?"

Kreacher was the house elf of the Black family and had been tied to Sirius Black until his death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius had left all his possessions to Harry at the Black residence at Grimmauld Place including the Black family house elf. He was very old with a snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears. Harry had released him to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts but he still belonged to Harry and would respond whenever his master called.

"Kreacher we need to apparate into St Mungo's. Can you take us there?" Entry into St Mungo's was protected like Hogwarts and wizards could not apparate directly into the hospital.

"Kreacher would be happy to serve Harry Potter and his friends. Does master wish to go now?"

"Luna can you go back to the Burrow and tell Ron what's happened. Hagrid keep this to yourself. Hermione I think you should come with me."

"Try and stop me" and each grabbed one of Kreacher's hands and immediately disapparated.

They landed on the wrong floor. Once Hermione had recovered her bearings she raced upstairs to the next floor closely followed by Harry. They burst into the ward and looked around. There was Barti Crouch lying flat out on a bed and Winky beside him. She was turning the stone over in her hands and waiting for something to happen. The room started to go cold and the lights dimmed. A feeling of despair overcame Harry.

He recognised the signs. The Dementor appeared at the foot of the bed staring down at Crouch. Winky was shaking and crying. "Master help me" she pleaded. Another voice was pleading "Save me, save me"

Hermione reacted first, she raised her wand and cried "Expecto patronum". A silver otter burst from the tip of her wand and raced for the Dementor. The Dementor was trying to escape from the patronus but appeared to be tied invisibly to the prostrate Crouch.

"Winky" Harry shouted "drop the stone". Winky could not hear him she was fully focussed on the towering form before her.

"Expelliarmus" Harry aimed the spell at Winky's hands and the stone flew into the air. The Dementor immediately took flight and disappeared.

Hermione rushed forward to comfort Winky, Harry retrieved the Resurrection Stone. Ron, Ginny and Luna rushed into the room

Hermione looked at Harry with horror in her face. "Did you hear it?" she asked. Harry nodded he had recognised the voice. "That was Barti Crouch begging to be saved, he was inside the Dementor." They stared at each other trying to grasp the full horror of the situation. Winky was wide eyed with shock. She had heard the voice to.

"We must save him, nobody deserves that, no matter what they have done."

"It is beyond us Hermione and beyond any known magic."

"Kreacher take Winky to Hogwarts and keep an eye on her."

The noise had attracted the night staff who rushed into the room looking for the source of the commotion. The ward was only for the comatose patients so nobody had been disturbed. Harry explained that Winky was hysterical with grief at the thought that she would lose her master. She was alright now and was to be taken back to Hogwarts.

They all returned to the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been delighted to see Luna and had already offered her a bed for the night. They sat in the lounge and Harry looked at Luna. He feared what she might say.

"Luna I asked to see you because Slughorn thought your mother had insight into the ancient magic that might provide a clue to releasing souls devoured by Dementors. Tonight we learned with horror that Dementors don't consume the souls of their victims. They carry them inside them. From what we heard the trapped souls are aware of their entrapment and are under constant torment. Do you know or did your mother ever tell you anything about the sort of magic that might release these trapped souls."

Luna looked away and absentmindedly scratched her head.

"Harry I was just a young girl when my mother passed away but a vaguely recollect her telling me that there was magic practiced by the ancient tribes of the north that could exorcise evil spirits from the possessed. She wasn't taught that at Hogwarts she knew of it from her father who studied paganism and the rituals that went with it. Her understanding was only basic and grandfather warned her the practice can be very dangerous if you don't know you are doing"

"Is your grandfather still alive Luna? Could we contact him and ask his advice"

"I can try but I wouldn't hold out much hope. I haven't heard or seen anything of him since my mum died. Harry did you know your mum was pretty good with this stuff."

Harry looked dumbfounded by this. "No what do mean?"

"Your mum and mine where in the same year at Hogwarts. My mum told me they used to research the ancient rituals. Your mum even stayed with my grandfather in the holidays and he introduced them both to ancient magic. I don't know much more except my mum told me grandfather thought Lily Evans was the cleverest witch he had ever met. There is a trunk of mum's stuff which we never bothered to really go through. It may have an address for grandfather. You may want to check your mums stuff as well."

"I don't think there is anything. The Dursleys never said anything but they wouldn't would they. I'll look into it. Let's collect what we find and meet at Grimmauld Place"

**Chapter 4**

Harry had no idea what became of the Dursley's. After he, Hermione and Ron left Hogwarts to search for Voldemort's horcruxes he told Vernon Dursley to take his family into hiding it would no longer be safe for them at Privet Drive. Harry had no idea what he may find and had no desire to return.

Harry apparated to the front door he knew so well and looked around to see if he was being watched. He was by a large ginger tabby which reminded him of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. "Alohomora" the spell unlocked the front door and he entered a house he lived in for many years. The furniture is still there but it's clearly been empty for some time. He feels a twinge of guilt. He should have sought out the Dursley's after the battle at Hogwarts and told them they were safe to return. They probably wouldn't have believed him.

"So your back". Harry spun round to face a grey aired little old lady with the ginger tabby at her feet. Harry beamed "Mrs Figg your still here. How did you know I was here?" Arabella Figg was a squib who bred kneazles and had secretly watched over Harry on Dumbledore's orders. Her testimony had saved him at Harry's trial at the Ministry by confirming that Harry had had to perform underage magic in the form of a patronus charm to save himself and Dudley from Dementor's. She looks down at the cat.

"Ah I see, very bright these cats one of your cross breeds I take it. I need to find my Aunt Petunia it's concerning my mum. You wouldn't happen to know what became of them?"

"We did correspond but only through the members of the Order tasked to protect them. I never knew where they where and haven't heard from them for some time. I think they must have moved on. I saw your aunt before she left and told her I knew who you were. Just before she set off she came over and said it was unlikely they would ever return but if I saw you here I was to tell you that there is a box of stuff in the loft belonging to your mum" Harry was at first stunned and then angry that foul woman had kept his mum's things from him for all those years.

"It's no use looking like that Harry, her life was destroyed when you went off to fight the Dark Lord. Her home was everything to her and she was being driven out. I felt sorry for her then and promised I would keep an eye on the place"

His anger subsided. "Are you going to stay in Little Whingeing?"

"Might as well nowhere else to go"

"If you need anything Arabella let me know I owe you, you probably saved me from Azkaban."

Mrs Figg left, the cat stayed. Harry went upstairs and using a chair climbed into the loft. "Lumos" The spell revealed a number of neatly labelled cardboard boxes and it took some time before he found a plain cardboard box with the single word LILY on the top.

Harry took the box down stairs shooed the cat out, locked the door and apparated to the entrance to Grimmauld Place. He needed privacy to do this.

Harry heard a knock at the door it was Luna and Hermione. "I hope you have something to eat Harry Potter I'm starving."

"Kreacher" Harry called his house elf who appeared immediately. "How can Kreacher be of service?" "Food" said Harry "prepare a meal for the three of us."

"Any luck Luna?" Harry asked

"Nothing much but there is a letter from your mum warning my mum about the dangers of alchemy. Luna read aloud part of the letter

_Dearest Pandora, _

_Lovely to receive your letter, was the cause of some amusement so many stamps. Petunia was not amused. I see you're studying alchemy, please be careful what you try it is not as well understood as potions. Your researches into the Philosophers Stone are intriguing particularly about reviving the undead. Very dark stuff Pandora still nobody has seen a Philosophers Stone for hundreds of years let me know if you find one haha._

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. You had the Stone Harry the one that destroyed Professor Quirrell. What happened to it?"

"I gave it to Dumbledore. He allowed Nicholas Flamel to produce a final batch of the elixir of life and then he said he destroyed it."

"Is Nicholas Flamel still alive?"

"Dunno, but I would guess he made enough elixir for a few years of life. So probably."

"We should find him" Hermione said

**Chapter 5**

Harry spent the remainder of the evening going through his mum's things. Scrolls, school books, letter's from Pandora but nothing that gave Harry a clue about his search. He returned to the Burrow to see Ginny and Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley do you know what happened to Nicholas Flamel? Is he still alive do you know where he is?"

"Why do you want to know that for?"

"He had the Philosophers Stone and he may know what powers it has and how and who can use them?"

"Don't worry, Harry, Dumbledore destroyed the stone to prevent Voldemort getting his hands on it. But as to Nicholas Flamel I can't help you he disappeared without trace. Can't blame him not while Voldemort may have been on his trail"

"But Voldemort's gone he's nothing to fear now"

"True but he may not believe that. Either way the Ministry has no idea of his whereabouts. You could try an advert in the Daily Profit. You never know he may respond" Harry went to bed deep in thought but an idea was forming in his mind. He would have to see McGonagall.

Harry went to the Ministry the following morning to check if anything needed his attention. Fortunately there was nothing urgent. He decided to go to Hogwarts and sent a patronus to let McGonagall know he was coming.

He met McConagall in the headmaster's office.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

"It's about Nicholas Flamel and the Philosophers Stone."

McConagall gave Harry a suspicious look "Dumbledore destroyed the stone as you very well know and Nicholas Flamel disappeared without trace. May well be dead by now."

"Dumbledore said he would destroy the stone but nobody witnessed that. Did you see it or anybody you know?"

"Where are you going with this Harry?"

Harry explained the incident with Winky, Barti Crouch Jr and the Dementor but left out the bit about the Resurrection Stone.

"We need to save Crouch if we can and if possible find a way to free other trapped souls."

"I see Mr Potter. I presume Miss Grainger is involved as well. I have to say I find it difficult to feel any sympathy for that man but in principle I'll help if I can for the sake of the others. Why did you come to me?"

"Hermione is as involved as I am. What occurred to me is if I was Nicholas Flamel I would have wanted a new identity as a guarantee of anonymity before I gave up the stone. It struck me that you as Professor of Transfiguration may have been involved in that."

"Ah I see, very clever Mr Potter. I am sworn to secrecy on this and cannot reveal anything that would betray that secret. However seeing he is no longer in dire danger for his life I may have a way of contacting him. It could take some time so I will contact you when I have anything to report. As to the stone no-one saw it destroyed except for Professor Snape and he can no longer confirm or deny."

Harry thanked her for her help, left the office and found Hermione waiting for him.

"What did you want with McConagall?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Do you think you can come to Hogwarts without being noticed, everybody knows Harry Potter"

Harry related his meeting with McConagall. "You found anything"

"No. Not a single book on alchemy. Clearly a branch of magic not worthy of study for wizards" she sounded exasperated. "This may be an area where we need muggle knowledge I have reading rights at the British Library. I shall research there."

The following day Harry called at St. Mungo's, Barti Crouch's condition had worsened. He would need to speak to the Minister.

The following day Harry sought an audience with the Minister who saw him straight away. Being Harry Potter has its privileges. Kingsley Shacklebolt had great affection for Harry and looked forward to meeting him. They had been compatriots since the Order of the Phoenix had been revived.

"How can I help you Harry"

Harry explained the situation again leaving out the bit about the Resurrection Stone.

"I see, so you wish us to stop starving the Dementors?"

"I'd like to see the back of them altogether but if we don't then any souls trapped inside a Dementor will not be released but could become a Dementor itself. We need time so see if we can release any trapped souls"

"Harry Dementors are only sustained by absorbing the happiness of humans. You want us to feed then to keep them alive. I can't do that Harry. Think of the misery it would cause"

"It would only be until we found a solution if a solution exists." Harry had little faith his appeal would work.

"Let me think about it Harry. I'll contact you soon"

He left Kingsley office feeling less than hopeful and returned to Grimmauld Place to continue looking at his mum's stuff. He found a letter from Pandora

_I will be staying with my father in the hols. He is seriously into ancient magic you know runes and stuff alchemy as well, right down your street, mine to. I'm sure you will find it interesting want to come? Getaway from your awful sister and your creepy neighbour Severus._

_Pandora_

Need to speak to Luna. Harry sent a patronus to Luna and Hermione asking them if they could meet him at Grimmauld Place the following day.

**Chapter 6**

Fortunately both Luna and Hermione arrived at the same time. Harry related his meeting with the Minister.

"Hungry" said Harry

"Not at the moment" said Luna and Hermione together.

"Luna I found this letter from your mum to my mum."

Luna and Hermione read the letter together.

"I don't know Harry but I'm pretty sure my grandfather's still alive, my dad and he never got on. Think they both blame each other for my mum's death. We could ask him?"

"Where's he live?"

"Ireland"

"How do we get there?"

"My grandfather kept a Portkey near his home. He put it there for my mum. It may still be live"

"Okay how are your researches going Hermione?"

"Too early to say but I've a feeling we could be into some very dark magic indeed to release these souls from torment. I can see where the young Tom Riddle got his ideas."

At that point a patronus with a message from McConagall arrived.

_Meet me at Hogwarts as soon as you are able_.

"I'm going to see McConagall. Luna can you contact your grandfather and ask if he will see the both of us and see if there was any correspondence between your mum and your grandfather. Hermione can you keep digging?"

"Kreacher where are you."

There was a crack and Kreacher appeared.

"What does master require of Kreacher?"

"I need to go to Hogwarts"

With Kreacher's help Harry apparated outside the Headmaster's study. He knocked

"Enter. Potter glad to see you. I can tell you that the Flamels do not wish me to reveal his location or disguise but he understands your problem and says the solution may be found in the The Rituals of Dubhthach. He says this in the certain knowledge that the book has not been seen in 500 years. However if you uncover a copy he warns that the rituals are not for the faint hearted and will take exceptional magical skill. He says the rituals will bring dark forces into play who if summoned will require a blood sacrifice. He warns that your very soul maybe at risk. Potter this wizarding world does not practice or teach such magic. Neither you or any witch or wizard you may know is equipped to practice such arcane arts."

"Thanks headmistress but why did you tell me of the book."

"My own personal belief is that Lily Potter out of love for you used such ancient rituals and magic to provide you with protection from the Dark Lord. She knew Voldemort was coming to kill you and if the Fidelius Charm failed there was no way to stop him. I think she decided to secure your protection by offering herself as the sacrifice. That protection maybe still be there today but it may not protect you a third time."

Harry was in a daze McConagall was saying his mother used Dark Magic but for now he had to focus on the trapped souls. "Time is running out I think it may already be too late."

"Potter I have here a vial with a few drops of elixir. One drop will extend life for a few days use it sparingly. It may give you the time you need."

He left and returned to the Burrow. Should he tell Ron and Ginny? Not yet he thought. See Hermione first.

When Hermione turned up Harry asked her if she could call in at the Ministry tomorrow before going to the Library.

"Ok Harry how did you get on with McConagall?"

He relayed the conversation and McConagall warning.

"Have you heard mention of the Rituals of Dubhthach"

"Only by reference most writers don't think it exists. It appears to be the Holy Grail of druids and rune magic in the muggle world but as Nicholas Flamel says nobody has seen it for hundreds of years. It's funny how we take magic for granted. We are born with the ability to use magic and when trained to invoke spells. Muggles crave this and some are willing to make any sacrifice to obtain that power. By the way I think McConagall is wrong I don't believe Lily would use dark magic."

"Maybe not but the question is this Hermione would we be prepared to risk using it to save the souls in torment."

"Let's see where this takes us. I've got to go. See you later Harry"

Harry made his way to St Mungo's. Barti Crouch looked at deaths door. A Healer said did not expect him to last the night. When the Healer left Harry opened the vial and put a single drop of elixir onto his lips. His pallor and breathing immediately improved.

Later that day an owl arrived with a message from Luna. My grandfather will see us can you come to Lovegood House tomorrow. Harry replied that he could. That evening he told Hermione, Ron and Ginny where he was going but asked them to keep it secret.

The following morning Harry apparated to the front door of Lovegood House. Luna was waiting for him carrying a satchel. She pulled a book out and handed it to Harry

"What's this?"

"I don't know. What it says on the cover is Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms which is a standard textbook for the Study of Ancient Runes but I hardly recognise anything in it. More than that it has annotations and notes in an obscure runic script. I recognise my mum's hand and others that maybe your mum's. I should know this stuff but I don't."

"Let's go see your grandfather."

**Chapter 7**

The Portkey was a gravestone in the back garden of the house. There was no name on the stone.

"I don't suppose this Portkey has been registered" Harry enquired.

"It was supposed to be a secret escape route. Not much of a secret if it is registered at the Ministry."

"Suggest you don't tell Hermione"

Luna and Harry held hands and touched the stone together. They were transported to a windswept meadow overlooking the sea next to a rusty old bucket. Harry looked round in the distance he saw a figure walking towards them. Luna waved to her grandfather. He was tall and moved well for his age. He had a long beard and wore hooded grey robes to his feet.

"Luna I am so glad to see you and this I guess is Harry Potter. I am Lorcan Sayre"

"Glad to meet you sir" said Harry.

"Grandfather we need to talk to you about my mum."

"Okay Luna let us get inside."

They walked half a mile to a sheltered cove where stood a small cottage alone and fairly dilapidated. They went inside.

"Sit down please I'll make some tea. Does your father know you're here Luna?"

"Not exactly. He wouldn't approve"

Luna and her grandfather exchanged pleasantries while Harry became familiar with his surrounding. The walls of the cottage were whitewashed and inscribed with runic symbols.

"Harry can you tell grandfather why we are here."

"We don't know exactly. It concerns your daughter and my mother who we believe stayed here during their holidays from Hogwarts. Both were very bright witches and had an interest in ancient magic. If you know who I am you may know that the reason I am alive today is my mother used ancient magic to cast a charm which protected me from the Dark Lord. Nobody has ever reproduced that charm. We also have wraith like beings we call Dementors which we have used as guards at the wizard prison called Azkaban. These Dementors feed on human happiness and leave their victims desperate and depressed having lost all hope. On instruction they will perform a kiss and suck out the soul of the victim leaving just a shell. What was not known and we have just discovered was that the soul remains trapped in torment inside the Dementor until the body of the recipient finally dies at which point we believe the lost soul is turned into a Dementor. We are hoping to find a way to release these souls and hope you may be able to help us."

"You're right while they were here they persuaded me to teach them rare runic languages and to perform rituals. You should know Harry my life has been dedicated to understanding ancient magic some of which is dark and sometime requires blood sacrifices. To provide protection from a wizard like the Dark Lord would, I believe, require a pact with the Angel of Death himself which would normally require sacrifice which may have been her life for yours. Your mother must have learned the incantations to summon Death elsewhere it was not from me. It maybe however that Death required little of your mother in that he would deeply desire the soul of any wizard whose intent was to cheat Death of his due. In my view Death may willingly have given you the protection if he foresaw the defeat the Dark Lord at your hands."

Harry tried to adsorb this and what it may mean. He couldn't believe his mother had practiced dark magic even to save her only son.

"I don't think she would have done that. There must be another explanation. Please sir we have a book owned by Pandora with notes and annotations by both of them neither of which we can interpret. Can you shed any light on the meaning on the symbols?"

Lorcan opened the book and looked at Harry. His face went pale and his breathing was quick and shallow.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in my mother's chest grandfather, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lorcan sat at the table and looked out of the window. It was some time before he answered.

"This book describes certain rituals. In the Celtic it is called the Rituals of Dubhthach. This is a copy I have the original. Pandora must have used a spell to make this copy for she was not allowed to see what was in this book. The other books and my teachings would have given her sufficient knowledge to understand the rituals although she would not be able to perform the incantations. She was not allowed to see the book because she may have been tempted to perform the rituals and they are dangerous for even a well practiced magician. Let me explain, Dubhthach was a black magician and necromancer who sought power over the living and the dead through summoning and commanding dark forces. The rituals vary in complexity depending on the entity you wish to command but all require two things, one is the seal for the entity which must be made by the summoner and two the correct incantations. These are similar to your spells. The words need exact pronunciation to work any mis-pronunciation will offend and could have dire consequences. Only magicians can summon the spirits of the veil in this way. The rituals themselves are derived from the ancient Sumerian and the incantations cannot be understood from the script alone and there are few who can teach them."

"Can you teach us the incantations?"

"I cannot"

Harry persisted "Are any of these spells capable of releasing the souls trapped inside a Dementor?"

"There may be ways by adapting the rituals, I would have to check but I would not recommend it. I'll consider and let you know."

"Thank you sir time is of the essence if we are to save these souls."

Harry and Luna thanked her grandfather and returned to the Portkey.

"When we get back I'm returning to the Burrow to let Hermione know what we discovered. Do you mind if I keep the book for now?"

"That's ok I'll see if there is anything else in mum's stuff."

Harry found Hermione with Ron and Ginny. Hermione looked at the book

"Does it make sense to you Hermione?"

"No but I've seen similar scripts in my studies. Harry I've an idea who might know. Runes are the base language of divination. Firenze may know what they mean."

Harry considered this. Firenze was a centaur a magical being that lived in the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs were highly secretive and would not normally communicate with humans. Firenze was different he had broken the centaur code to save Harry from Professor Quirrell who had been harbouring the Dark Lord.

"Do you think we can trust Firenze Hermione?"

"He helped us before at considerable risk to himself. Besides if we don't do something soon it won't matter."

"Ok, I'll send an owl to Hagrid to meet at Three Broomsticks tomorrow. We'll see if Hagrid can arrange a meeting with Firenze."

Harry didn't like involving Hagrid but the centaurs trusted Hagrid and he had no choice.

There was a knock at the door. Ginny opened it. It was Luna.

"Ginny is Harry here?"

"He is come in."

"Harry my grandfather has contacted me. Do you have the book?"

"Yes here"

Harry handed the book to Luna who quickly turned the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Harry my grandfather believes this ritual may work. It requires a little blood letting and a sacrifice. A cockerel should do but the important part is the seal. This must be inscribed onto the chest of the undead. The incantation will raise a being from the void that can be commanded to compel the Dementor to release the trapped soul. He has no knowledge of how powerful or dangerous the being maybe but it may take demonic form in which case the summoner would be in danger. Have you learned how to perform the incantation?"

"Not yet but we may learn more tomorrow. You'd better come with us."

Hermione and Luna were already there when Harry arrived and the place was almost empty. Hagrid turned up soon after.

"Hello Hermione Luna .This is a lot of cloak and dagger stuff Harry what are you up to?"

"Hagrid we need to speak to Firenze urgently. Do you think he'll meet us?"

"Dunno Harry you know what the centaur's are like what do you want him for?"

"We have come across a book on ancient magic which we cannot read or translate we think Firenze maybe able to help. Can you contact him?"

"I'll go into the forest this afternoon and pass the message on. Meet me at the edge of the forest at sunset.

The three of them returned to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione spent the time in the Gryffindor common room discussing what they knew and didn't know. Luna went to the Ravenclaw common room to find the Grey Lady. At dusk they met and walked to the edge of the forest. Hagrid and Firenze were waiting.

"Good to see you again Harry Potter what is it I can help you with?"

"Firenze we have a spell book written in an ancient runic script we need someone who can read it and also speak it. Divination uses runic symbols could you look at the book and tell us if you can translate it?"

Harry handed the book to Firenze who studied for a short while.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"Do you understand the script?"

"Yes."

"This is a book of rituals used to summon beings not of this world. The scripts are incantations to summon the entity. They have to be pronounced exactly. Can you teach us the pronunciation?"

"Harry Potter I foresee that to perform these incantations would put the magician in grave danger. For now I cannot foresee the consequences if you may fail. The spirits you call maybe beyond your power to command. Are you sure you wish to risk such failure?"

Hermione turned to Harry with fear in her eyes.

"Harry Ancient Runes was my subject I should do this"

"No way would your life be in danger."

A disembodied voice spoke. It was Winky.

"I shall do it for my master" Winky said as she removed Barti Crouch's invisibility cloak.

Harry was dismayed but somehow not surprised to see Winky. She was offering to do this without the slightest knowledge of what was involved or what danger she maybe in. With an air of resignation he turned to Hermione.

"I think Winky has the right to try and save her master. Hermione you are the best at incantations if Firenze is willing to teach you would you learn the ritual and prepare Winky."

"I never understood Winky's devotion to Barti Crouch but reluctantly I agree Harry. Firenze can we meet at school tomorrow?" Firenze bowed.

"Luna can you contact your grandfather and tell him where we are and ask if he will help I think Grimmauld Place would do but his advice would be much appreciated. I'll be there tomorrow preparing a room for the ritual."

Harry looked at Firenze and nodded his appreciation he had the distinct feeling that this was not the first time Firenze had seen the book. Was this how Lily learned the incantation that saved him?

Harry decided he needed to see McConagall before he left. She needed to know what was going on. Seeing Firenze back in Hogwarts would cause quite a stir. He met her in her office and explained the situation. She was less than enthusiastic but agreed to co-operate.

"Ok Harry we'll sell it that Firenze is assisting Hermione with her research which is pretty close to the truth. Have you thought of what happens if you do save Barti Crouch? It will split the wizarding world, some will say he deserved to suffer and die or at least serve the rest of his sentence in Azkaban others that he has suffered enough and should be pardoned."

"I'll leave that to the Wizangamot headmistress"

**Chapter 8**

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place to prepare for the ritual he went to the largest bedroom on the 2nd floor and called Kreacher who appeared immediately

"Kreacher there will be ritual performed tonight and you need to prepare this room. Move all the furniture and carpets out. When you have done that go and find me a live cockerel."

"As master commands Kreacher is here to serve." Harry could see that Kreacher didn't like the idea of chasing a cockerel.

Harry returned to the kitchen he was more than a little worried about what protection was needed and hoped Lorcan would arrive soon to advise him.

To Harry's relief Luna and her grandfather turned up mid afternoon.

"I am so glad you could make it Lorcan your guidance will be invaluable.

"Are you sure about the centaur I cannot help you with the incantation?"

"I trust Firenze and so does Hermione but I don't understand how the ritual will work."

"Show me the room."

They went to the 2nd floor bedroom. Kreacher had, magically, removed the furniture and carpets to another room.

"Is this room suitable? We have other rooms if not." Concern was evident if Harry's voice.

"I think so. I will construct a hexagram commonly known as the Seal of Solomon this will act as the gateway to the spirit world and importantly give us a level of protection from what is summoned. I have to admit Harry I don't know whether this spirit is angelic or demonic it has been portrayed as both. Let's hope it's the former." This did little to relieve Harry's concerns. Lorcan drew a large hexagram and inscribed runes in each space and between the inner and outer circles mark the floor and walls with symbols and runes. In the centre he described a large sigil. "This is the sigil of Corabiel"

"How do you know this stuff?" Lorcan stopped and looked questioningly at Harry. "You are a wizard Harry I am a Shaman. We are both mages and can conjure and manipulate magic to different ends. You deal in spells, charms and potions. I practice Theurgy and Geomancy to invoke and control the spirit world. Didn't Hogwarts teach these branches of magic?" Lorcan asked. "I don't know if they are taught at Hogwarts" Harry responded. Lorcan continued "I've spent most of my life studying them. Theurgy is concerned with the rituals to evoke beneficial spirits to enhance wisdom and knowledge of this world and the next. Geomancy is the discovery and creation of geometric shapes which make the sacred spaces and symbols that allow the spirit to be summoned. They are a neglected branch of magic. Theurgy and Geomancy don't require a wand and are therefore thought dry and uninteresting." It was true Harry thought few studied Arithmancy and Hermione thought divination was rubbish.

Lorcan continued to construct the hexagram on the floor with geometric precision. He carefully inscribed runes in each space and between the inner and outer circles. He completed the hexagram by placing five obsidian crystals at the intersection of the star and the inner circle. He turned to Harry "I've now created a sacred space in which the spirit maybe invoked. We are ready to summon the spirit."

It was early evening before Hermione and Winky arrived. Harry thought Hermione looked fraught.

"How did it go with Firenze?"

"Firenze is a good teacher and I've spent all afternoon coaching Winky. I'm not sure Winky can do this Harry."

"Stay with her Hermione she trusts you."

They went upstairs to the room. Lorcan had placed six gold cups at the points of the hexagram and filled each with water from a flask. He turned to the others.

"We are invoking the spirit of Corabiel. Some regarded the spirit as a demon others as a spirit protector. Either way it is powerful and may be difficult to control. The ritual should start after midnight. We will need Crouch's body here before then. He will be stripped and the seal accurately drawn on his chest by Winky. Blood will be let from a vein into a chalice and placed in the point of star closest to his head. Winky will be in the inner circle everybody else will be outside the outer circle. Harry before the ritual starts you must summon the Dementor. Can you do that?" Harry nodded.

"When the ritual starts we must be kneeling with head bowed. Winky must then place her hand on the seal and speak the incantation to summon the spirit. I do not know what form the spirit will take. When the spirit arrives Winky must offer the blood sacrifice if it is refused then we will have failed. If it is accepted Winky will request the spirit to free the soul and allow it to return to the host. If the spirit agrees the Dementor will be unable to resist the command."

Harry looked round the room "If we are all clear Kreacher has prepared food in the kitchen."

Nobody was particularly hungry and Harry asked Lorcan about the spirit

"Lorcan what do you know of this spirit."

"Corabiel is a planetary spirit powerful and unpredictable. It is associated with Mercury and has the power to command and dispel wraiths which as far I can see from your description is what Dementor's are. It is known in many cultures and religions but I know of no-one who has summoned it."

"Hermione it's time to retrieve Barti Crouch from St Mungo's. Winky will be able to apparate from inside St Mungo's and bring Crouch here"

Hermione nodded and left with Winky. An hour later they had returned

"Sorry it took so long we had to make sure the coast was clear."

"Wingardium Levioso" Hermione used the levitation spell to elevate and float Crouch's body to the room. Harry and Lorcan stripped him placed him inside the hexagram. Winky very carefully drew the seal of Corabiel on his chest. Lorcan cut Crouch's wrist and drew blood into the chalice. They were ready to begin.

Harry took out the Resurrection Stone and gave it to Winky. She called for her master. The room went dark and icy cold. Harry drew his wand as the Dementor appeared and started to circle around the room clearly uncertain what to do. Winky didn't look at the Dementor but she must have felt his presence. They knelt and Winky performed the incantation.

A mist formed above the hexagram and slowly formed into a spirit of a little girl. The spirit spoke in the soft voice of a young girl.

"Who summons me?"

"It is I said Winky"

"Elf what is it you wish"

"I request that you free the soul of my master held in torment in this wraith and return it to its host."

"What do you offer for this service?"

"The sacrifice of this animal." Winky stammered.

"Know you elf only a pure blood mage can summon me with impunity. Your offering is meagre and an insult."

Harry raised his wand but Lorcan stopped him. Winky turned to the spirit shivering with fear and spoke.

"Then I offer my life for his."

It was Hermione's turn to raise her wand. Lorcan grabbed her hand.

"No Hermione you cannot save her. The Seal of Solomon provides a barrier between the spirit world and our own. If we attack you will not save either of them and all will be wasted."

"So be it elf."

The spirit looked down on Barti Crouch raised the chalice, tasted the blood and spoke

"This is your master elf?" Winky nodded "This has the rare taste of a pureblood mage a man worth saving I resolve."

The spirit's eyes glowed a fiery red and the Dementor dissolved into wisps of black smoke leaving only a small bright ball of blue light. The ball slowly descended into the hand of the spirit.

"I release you wizard but you shall be bound to me unto death."

The light descended and entered the body through Barti's open mouth. The spirit turned to Lorcan.

"Shaman, you and your acolytes are protected by the Seal of Solomon but this elf does not have knowledge of the arcane rituals to summon me. She is merely a medium and unworthy and will pay the price for her folly. We have not finished shaman, we shall meet again."

The spirit turned to Winky, seemingly to smile, but there was to be no reprieve, her eyes glowed again and Winky collapsed to the floor.

The ritual ended suddenly with a blinding light. The spirit disappeared leaving Winky lying lifeless on the floor.

When Harry's vision returned he saw Hermione kneeling besides Winky sobbing silently. Harry knelt beside her his arm around her shoulder.

"I tried to talk her out of this Harry. I told her that it could cost her life. Firenze warned her that the omens were unfavourable. She said it didn't matter her life would be over if her master died and she would die in torment knowing that her master had become a Dementor."

Harry spoke anger is his voice.

"Hermione keep the book safe. Put a curse on if need be. It must not get into the wrong hands. We cannot save the others with this ritual"

Harry turned to Lorcan who was comforting his granddaughter.

"I have asked Hermione to put the book out of reach. She knows the spells that will prevent access. Lorcan I hope you can do the same with your copy."

"I can and I shall ensure that it is protected."

"Hermione I shall return Barti Crouch to St Mungo's and arrange for a guard to watch over him. Do you want to see to Winky or shall I?"

"I will do it Harry, in fact, I insist."

With that they went their separate ways. Later Harry told Kreacher to keep the hexagram intact.

**Chapter 9**

The next few weeks were busy for Harry. He and Hermione met with Ginny and Ron and relayed the whole story. Hermione wanted to know about Crouch's recovery.

"Hermione he's progressing mentally and physically but the Healer's think it will be a week or two before he's fit to be released."

"Has he asked about Winky?"

"Not yet but he doesn't want to talk to me anyway."

"I think Winky would have liked to be buried at the family home. Do you mind if I visit him?"

"No I'd be glad of it but we need to decide what we tell him"

"The truth is going to come out anyway."

"Okay but not everything. Not yet."

At that point Harry decided he would move into Grimmauld Place. Percy was back at the Burrow and was constantly asking Harry about Crouch. It was understandable Bartemius Crouch Senior had been Percy's boss at the Ministry and Percy had treated him with almost godlike status. Anyway the Burrow was just too cramped and remote for the stuff he had to deal with. Ginny joined him at Grimmauld Place determined to make it fit to live in.

Harry checked on Crouch's progress daily and ensured that he was well guarded. They had little to say to each other. Harry reported the incident to the Minister of Magic who in turn filed a report with the Wizangamot. The Chief Warlock decided they must consider what had been done to Barti Crouch. The orders of Fudge to administer the Kiss were entirely wrong and that had to be corrected and there was the question of Crouch being returned to Azkaban to complete his sentence. A further question to be considered was that the summoning of an entity from the void was prohibited and the participants would have to explain that.

A week later Harry was summoned to the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Harry at a closed session of the Wizangamot it was decided that Crouch had been wronged and could not be tried for his crimes having wrongfully been summarily sentenced to the Kiss on direction of the Minister of Magic. Also he could not be returned to Azkaban while Dementor's were still there therefore on advice of the Chief Warlock Crouch will receive a pardon and be set free. A public trial would lead to the arrest of Fudge. You, Luna and Hermione are to be reprimanded for performing a dark magic ritual. You are not to face trial as the horrific fate of those who had received the Dementor's kiss would be made public. Consider yourself reprimanded Harry. Finally the Dementor's Kiss will never be ordered again."

"I accept the reprimand Minister but the terrible truth is that we hoped to find a way to save other souls trapped in a Dementor and we have not. As for the rest it is entirely unsatisfactory. The Dementor's will seek out Crouch for deceiving them and assisting in his escape from Azkaban and they will by now know one of there own perished to give him life. Percy Weasley cannot and will not forgive or forget that Crouch killed his own father and Percy's boss. A boss he worshipped. Neville Longbottom will not accept this and seek retribution for the torture into insanity of his parents. Amos Diggory blames Crouch for conjuring the Portkey which sent Cedric and me to the graveyard in the Tri-wizard tournament where Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Amos would kill Crouch in an instant."

"I am open to suggestions Harry.

"He must be given a new identity and be subject to a Trace charm. He cannot go back to live in his father's house a new home must be found for him and that place to be made untraceable with the Fidelius charm. Suggest Hermione and Luna and I are made secret keepers. The question is do you give him back his wand?"

"Harry I'll need to consult with the Chief Warlock these restrictions don't fit with "set free". You'd better get Hermione and Luna lined up as well. You will need to get Crouch's agreement as well."

"Ok I'll see him today.

Harry returned to his office and arranged for an owl to be sent to Luna and Hermione and asking them to meet him at the ministry that afternoon. Hermione arrived first.

"You still staying at Hogwarts"

"Not all the time I go to the Burrow occasionally to see Ron. How Ginny getting is on at Grimmauld Place can't imagine she likes it much."

"She doesn't but she's made a big difference. Did you see Crouch?

"I did. I explained that Winky had sacrificed herself for him and did he have any requests for her funeral. He said no do as you wish. He didn't give a toss Harry so I asked the house elves at Hogwarts and they said they would see to her and if McConagall agrees she is to be buried at Hogwarts. They didn't want any witches or wizards to attend the service other than me. All very sad."

Luna turned up and Harry explained the Wizangamot's decision and the conditions Harry had requested.

"Do you think Crouch will agree to that particularly about the wand?"

"I don't know I need to put it to him but need your agreement as well." Both nodded.

"Ok if we are in agreement I'll see him today. Do you want to come with me? Luna"

"No thanks Harry. Hermione how about you?"

"I've no wish to see that monster ever again."

At that point a silver hare patronus turned up

"Come to St Mungo's now Crouch missing."

Harry shouted for Kreacher. There was crack and Kreacher stood there and bowed.

"How can Kreacher be of service master?"

"You are to take us to St Mungo's, Crouch's room. Now."

The four linked hands and there was another crack and they stood in Crouch's room. The Auror left on guard was standing there nonplussed.

"I've no idea how he did it. I've been here all day how and when he got out I don't know."

"Has he had any visitors?

"Only you and Hermione recently. Winky used to come late at night to sit beside his bed"

"When was the last time you saw her"

"That would be the night before the ritual. I must admit I only saw her leave that night but I checked the room after she left it was as bare as it is now."

They all spoke simultaneously

"Invisibility cloak."

And what else did she leave for her master Harry wondered.

"Oh Winky what have you done?" Hermione asked of no-one in particular.

**Chapter 9**

The Minister of Magic was less than pleased with what Harry told him.

"Well that settles that. He may be missing but his pardon stands Crouch is entitled to do and go as he wishes providing he stays within the law."

"He's dangerous Minister we should find him and tag him at least."

"Harry you have no idea where he is and nobody claims to have seen him. Don't waste resources chasing ghosts. If anybody reports something suspicious follow it up but for now we will wait and see."

Harry had no answer to this. He'd checked the Crouch old home but no sign there. He'd even been to Azkaban to look at Crouch's mother's grave no sign there either. All he could do was wait for something to happen.

It was a month later it had been quiet, too quiet, Harry thought. He had just about given up on Crouch and thought he would head off to Grimmauld Place to see how Ginny was getting on when all hell broke loose. The first event was a message to come to St Mungo's immediately. It was from Draco Malfoy. He arrived mid-afternoon to find Draco and Lucius Malfoy around a bed where a woman was writhing in agony, her face white, and her eyes dark but deeply bloodshot, her breathing shallow and quick. It was Narcissa Malfoy. She sees Harry and grabs his hand. She speaks to Harry desperation in her voice.

"He's coming for you Potter. Crouch is alive and summoned a spirit to attack me. That spirit is intent on possessing me. Save me Harry please I cannot resist it much longer."

"Why did he attack you Narcissa?"

"Somebody told him. He knows I lied when I told the Dark Lord you were dead. This is torture Harry please help me before I lose my mind and my soul."

Harry was stunned he looked at Lucius who was on knees fear in his eyes. He looked at Draco his wand drawn fear and anger in equal measure showing on his face. He looked back at Narcissa who was shaking her head from side to side. He caught a glimpse of something he recognised. A small red mark at the nape of her neck, the Seal of Corabiel. He summoned his house elf. Their was no crack, no Kreacher. He conjured his patronus and sent a message to Luna and to Hermione. _Come to St Mungo's now._

"Draco I think I know what is trying to possess your mum. It is a powerful demon from the void. I don't know if I can stop it but you must tell your mum to resist"

At that point Hermione and Ginny rushed into the room and like Harry were stunned into shocked silence by the scene before them.

"Hermione listen Crouch has sent the demon to possess Narcissa Malfoy. To what end I do not know. Can you cast any charms to protect her?"

"I don't know if I can Harry. St Mungo's has pretty strong protection already. I'll try."

Hermione thought for a second or two drew her wand and incanted charms to protect and dispel evil. Rare charms few witches and wizards would know them. Narcissa became calmer but still using all her resistance.

Luna rushed in also shocked by the scene before her

"What's happened Harry?"

"I don't know for sure but I think Crouch has the power to summon and control the demon and I think he sent it to possess Narcissa Malfoy. Listen Luna contact you grandfather tell him what's happened we need his knowledge to fight this. Go now."

"Hermione can you stay you may be her best chance the demon's power increases as night. Kreacher didn't respond when I summoned him. I've a bad feeling about this I'm going to Grimmauld Place. Ginny what are you doing here?"

"Hermione and I were at the Burrow when your patronus turned up. I decided to come at well. I'm going with you Harry."

All was quiet when they entered Grimmauld Place. Harry found Kreacher on the kitchen floor

"Avada Kedavra"

The curse hit Harry in the back and the last thing Harry remembered as he collapsed was Ginny's scream and a figure being thrown backwards as the curse rebounded.

When he came round Ginny was kneeling beside him weeping. "I thought you were dead"

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and cleared his head "I'm ok Ginny who was that?"

"It was you Harry. I was completely shocked. I saw you use the killing curse on yourself and it rebounded back on whoever that is."

"What?"

Harry slowly got to his feet and staggered over to the prone figure on the kitchen floor. He immediately recognised it was Yaxley the Death Eater that had very nearly caught him leaving the Ministry when they stole the horcrux from Umbrage. One of Voldemort's favoured lieutenants he'd killed Rufus Scrimgeour and imperiused Pious Thicknesse when he became Minister of Magic. While under the Imperius curse Thicknesse made Yaxley the Head of the Department for Magical Law Reinforcement.

"He's Corban Yaxley last I heard he was incarcerated in Azkaban. He's dead and so is Kreacher. You deserve a better end than this Kreacher but how the hell did Yaxley become me. He must have used polyjuice potion." Harry picked up Yaxley's wand and searched the body. There was nothing else to find."

"How did find us Harry?" Ginny was recovering some of her composure.

"Yaxley would have known about this place. After we escaped from the Ministry with Umbrage's locket we apparated here with Yaxley clinging onto Hermione. Hermione apparated again and took us to a remote forest to lose him. Ron was splinched in the process."

Harry looked at the wand "Prior Incantato". The end of the Yaxley's wand echoed the green light of killing curse but showed no other spells were emitted. "Must be a new wand wonder how he got it."

"We'll figure it out later. Let's be really thankful your mum's charm is still working its magic." Ginny said with relief.

Harry embraced Ginny tightly

"He won't try that again but there are other means he could use to kill me. Let's see how Hermione is coping she needs to know."

Harry and Ginny returned to St Mungo's where Luna was waiting for them.

"Harry you're very pale anything happened"

"Yep but I'll tell you later. Did your grandfather have any advice?"

"He's not easy to communicate with so I used the Portkey. He's worried Harry he doesn't know if Crouch is controlling the demon or the other way round. Either way we have to drive the demon back to the void and he's working out how that can be done. He has given me some rune stones and the cups and holy water he used to make the hexagram. He says remake the hexagram he believes Hermione can recite the charms. It's important that Narcissa Malfoy stays within its protection during the hours of darkness. He's constructed a hexagram inside the cottage in case Corabiel decides to pay him a visit."

"Come on Luna let's tell the others."

It was getting dark and Narcissa was becoming agitated again. Hermione looked worried.

"I cannot do more for her here Harry."

"Ok everybody here's the choices. I was attacked today by Corbun Yaxley at Grimmauld Place. He killed Kreacher and tried to kill me but the killing curse rebounded. He's dead. We have an intact hexagram at Grimmauld Place we can go there now and put Narcissa inside. Hermione can reinforce the protection and that's the best we can do. I don't think Crouch will try again there. He's lost the element of surprise now and he knows we'll take precautions. He'll expect the Malfoys to return to Malfoy Manor. We could take our chances there. We can reconstruct the hexagram there but it will take a while and we haven't got our expert on ancient magic on hand to guide us. We'll be vulnerable until it's complete. Otherwise we stay here and hope Hermione's charms are strong enough."

Luna handed Harry six pentacles. "Here everybody wear these. They provide limited protection but better than nothing. Thanks Luna. What is it to be?"

"Potter, Crouch is very powerful what if he comes himself."

"Doubt that he'll do that Lucius after what happened today but there are 6 powerful witches and wizards here I think we can handle him."

"I'll feel better at Grimmauld Place." said Draco

"Ok if that's it let's get moving."

It was a long night. Hermione put protective charms on the entrances and all took turns on sentry duty. At one point Draco asked Harry about the bodies in the kitchen.

"Kreacher was my house elf the other body is Corban Yaxley. He was killed by a curse that backfired."

"You lead an exciting life Potter."

"I'm aiming for a quieter one Draco.

The following morning Narcissa Malfoy was much less agitated. Hermione thought it would be a good time to move her to Malfoy Manor and set up another hexagram. Harry agreed and Hermione, Luna and the Malfoys headed off to Malfoy Manor. Harry asked Ginny to return to the Burrow and let the Weasleys know the events. Harry headed off to the Ministry and said he'd meet up with every body at the Burrow later in the day.

**Chapter 10**

Harry went to see the Minister straight away. When he entered his office the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and the Chief Warlock for the Wizangamot were waiting for him.

"Harry were have you been? Never mind, there has been a breakout at Azkaban seven Death Eaters have escaped and the Dementors have fled. Yes I mean fled."

Harry relayed the events from yesterday but he was visibly shaken.

"That is most disturbing Minister and I think the two are related."

"Harry have you any idea what would cause the Dementor's to flee"

"Yes sir, I saw a demon conjured from the void destroy a Dementor with a flash of its eyes. My guess is the demon dispelled the Dementors while Crouch terrified the Death Eaters into joining him. What I don't know is Crouch controlling the demon or the other way round."

"Get onto it Harry, bring in any resources you need."

Harry went to the Auror office. The office was empty the Auror's were out searching for the Death Eaters. He sent an owl to Neville Longbottom at Hogwarts

_Neville - Crouch is back and intent on resuming his evils ways. He has somehow made polyjuice potion. Can you check with Horace Slughorn if any of his potion supplies are missing? I'll be at the Burrow this afternoon._

Harry left for the Burrow. Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley were there. Later George Weasley turned up. George had a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny explained about Crouch.

"Harry did you know Olivander's was broken into last night and several wands stolen."

"I didn't George. It looks as if the Death Eaters have wands again."

Percy and Neville turned up together. Harry explained the situation.

"I know you two want to be involved but be careful Crouch is dangerous and has a powerful demonic ally"

"He wants revenge and I'm the main target but I think he also wants Hermione and Ron and you Neville. Each of us destroyed a Horcrux. He also wants to destroy the Malfoys particularly Narcissa for lying to Voldemort about my death. The rest of the Death Eaters went to Azkaban but the Malfoys avoided it. He regards that as a betrayal. What about you Neville any joy with Slughorn."

"Harry I think Slughorn was imperiused he says his supplies are low but he doesn't recall using them. That means Crouch has found a way into Hogwarts."

"He must have used Winky's invisibility cloak remember when he was there as Madeye Moody he knows Hogwarts."

A patronus appears in the room

_Under attack come now. _

"Whose patronus was that?

"Don't know Ron but Hermione and Luna are at Malfoy Manor. Who's coming with me?"

They response was unanimous.

"Listen you can't apparate directly into the house we'll meet at the gate."

They all apparated to the entrance gate. Harry saw Hermione running down the path towards him.

"Harry so many of you, more than I expected. Listen there are Death Eaters around the house trying to get in. The entrances have been sealed but it won't keep them out for long. Harry comes with me."

"Okay Hermione. Ron come with me. Can you guys take on the Death Eaters they won't be expecting you so you'll will have the element of surprise."

The group spread out looking for Death Eaters. Harry ran to the entrance door it was locked and sealed. Harry banged on the door

"Draco it's Harry Potter let us in. There are Death Eaters all around the grounds but there being taken care of."

"Death Eaters where did they come from."

"The broke out of Azkaban.

"Draco where's Luna?"

"I'll find her."

"Harry come with me. Ron can you let the others in we made need them inside."

Harry and Hermione rushed into the ballroom. Lucius and a writhing Narcissa were inside the hexagram in the centre of the room.

"Harry you need to drink this?"

"What is it?"

"It's from Luna she says it will stop the demon possessing you."

Harry took the flask and drunk. He felt ill almost immediately. He looked at Hermione who was smiling in triumph. He felt dizzy and sank to his knees. There was the sound of rushing feet. He looked round and saw a second Hermione.

"Expelliarmus,"

Lucius repeated the spell and disarmed both Hermiones. The first ran for the door turned and shouted triumphantly

"It's too late Grainger, Potter will be dead in seconds the poison has no antidote."

Harry collapsed.

The first Hermione reached the front door and shouted to Ron who had heard the commotion and stood with his wand drawn.

"Go to Harry now he needs you" Hermione shouted.

Ron looked bewildered but ran for the ballroom where the second Hermione was bending over Harry.

"Ron your locket now."

Ron was shocked but quickly realised this was the real Hermione he ripped the locket from around his neck and threw it. Hermione caught the locket opened it took the stone from inside and put it in Harry's mouth.

**Chapter 11**

When Harry awoke he was in bed at the Burrow with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna standing beside his bed.

"How you feeling Harry?"

"I've felt better Ron. What happened? How did I get here? I remember drinking the draught you gave me Hermione. I thought I'd had it."

"It wasn't me Harry it was Crouch. Fortunately Ron kept the bezoar you placed in his mouth in Slughorne's office in the sixth year. Keeps it in a locket around his neck."

"Happy to return the favour Harry."

"Just how did you retrieve the stone?"

"Passed it in the usual way."

"That's disgusting I feel worse than when I took the poison. What happened to Crouch?"

He escaped. Got outside and disapparated. The guys didn't have much trouble with the Death Eaters, they were caught by surprise didn't expect the Order to turn up in force, besides which their hearts weren't in it, didn't have there own wands and not much love for Crouch. Most were stunned, captured and are currently locked in the cellars in Malfoy Mansion. Question is what next, at the moment other than the Order everybody thinks you are in a coma at deaths door or dead already. That would stop Crouch replicating you with polyjuice portion."

"Do we have any idea where he's hiding?" Harry asked

"Nope the Death Eaters are happy to co-operate, non wants to face Lucius's ire, but it's certain Crouch will have moved on to somewhere new."

"How's Narcissa?"

"She's ok at the moment. My grandfather has agreed to come over and perform an exorcism. It will antagonise the demon but he thinks it is the only way." Luna said.

"How do you mean antagonise?" Ginny enquired.

"Well there is a danger when you summon a demon and command it to possess or attack another and it is prevented from fulfilling the command it seeks reprisal on the summoner or the exorcist if it is driven from the victim. I think that's why Crouch hasn't ordered the demon to kill you. If it failed the spirit could turn on him."

"Whoever performs the exorcism will also be at risk" said Luna looking apprehensive.

"Can't we use magic to protect ourselves?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"I don't know of any spell that works on spirits, no spell can make Peeves behave and many have tried, but I'll think on it. We don't need you for the exorcism Harry but we need to maintain the deception for now. If Crouch turns up as you we'll know straight away. Rest up. Two attempted murders are too much even for you. Ginny will stay with you."

**Chapter 12**

Ginny and Harry talked for a while but Harry was exhausted and Ginny could see he needed to rest so she lay on an adjoining bed and told Harry to close his eyes and sleep.

Hermione and Luna made their way to Lovegood House to escort Lorcan to Malfoy Manor. He had been waiting for them and seemed quite apprehensive.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"He's in St Mungo's he's been poisoned. We'll tell you more later" Hermione said looking downcast.

"Can you exorcise the spirit Grandfather?" Luna asked changing the subject.

"It's not without risk Luna, I would need to be inside the hexagram which means I would be vulnerable. You saw what happened to Winky. I'd be much happier if Harry was here."

Hermione turned to Luna. "I don't think we can ask Lorcan to do this"

Harry had a dream. He found himself in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts Dumbledore was talking to Snape they were arguing. Snape produced a patronus. It was a doe the same patronus as Harry's mother Dumbledore said "After all this time Severus" "Always" said Snape. Harry awoke with a start he knew he had to contact Hermione and Luna he realised that Snape was the only Death Eater that had produced a patronus none of the others knew how. They had never been taught the charm. Voldemort had no use for it. He wanted to control the Dementors not drive them away. Harry had been taught the charm by Remus Lupin in his third year and Harry had taught the other students in Dumbledore's Army when Umbrage was Defence against Dark Arts teacher. He didn't know why that dream had come to him now but his instincts told him the patronus charm could provide protection against the spirit demon but he doubted the Malfoys could cast the spell.

"Ginny we have to get to Malfoy Mansion now."

"You're not going anywhere Harry Potter. What's so urgent?"

"Lorcan is going to be attacked by the spirit and I think a patronus could provide a shield"

Harry tried to get up but he was too weak to stand.

"I'll go you stay. Hermione, Luna and I can each conjure a patronus, three witches should be enough."

Ginny turned on her heels and left.

Ginny found Hermione, Luna and Lorcan discussing the dangers involved. When Hermione saw her she grabbed her and pulled her to one side.

"Why did you leave Harry?"

"He wanted to come but I said I'd go instead. He's convinced that Lorcan is in danger if he performs the exorcism without protection. He thinks a patronus would shield Lorcan from such an attack."

Hermione looked away deep in thought.

"Let's speak to Lorcan." Hermione and Ginny joined Luna and Lorcan.

"Lorcan each of us can summon a patronus. It's advanced magic not everyone can do it but it's the only spell that can drive off a Dementor. It the spirit demon attacks it could provide a shield."

"Will we need to go inside the hexagram to cast it?" Luna asked

"To be effective we need to be in there with him. Are you two ok with that?" Hermione asked.

Luna and Ginny nodded

"How about it Lorcan?"

"Can you conjure me a patronus?"

"Expecto patronum" Hermione incanted and a silver otter rushed out of her wand.

"Powerful magic indeed" Lorcan said but not altogether convincingly. "Let's proceed"

The Malloy's were waiting in the ballroom. Narcissa Malfoy still inside the hexagram. Draco came over and spoke to Hermione.

"Will this work Grainger?"

"No guarantees Malfoy but we'll be the ones in danger."

It was early evening when they started the exorcism. Lorcan entered the inner circle and knelt besides Narcissa who was bound hand and foot. His presence induced a reaction. Her eyes became wild and focused on Lorcan. She writhed as if trying to escape invisible bonds. When Lorcan began the ritual she spat and swore at him. Lorcan made several signs above her head and commanded the demon to release her. She vomited over Lorcan and her wild anger intensified. Lorcan continued and poured holy water over her head. It was as if she had been scalded with boiling water. She screamed and her body arched with the pain. The ritual continued with Narcissa's response becoming progressively more violent but Hermione sensed the demon was gradually losing control. Suddenly the demon was there, not the little girl but every inch the monster from the pit. It reared above them mighty and venomous looking down on the group.

"You have sacrificed yourself shaman for this worthless witch. You have no protection in this place"

Hermione was the first to draw her wand followed by Luna and Ginny.

"Expecto patronum" they said together but instead of their normal animal patronuses three silver shields spread from their wands and deflected the attack from the demon. The demon's attack had been repelled and his rage was terrifying. He repeated the attack time and again but their shields held.

Suddenly the demon vanished and the room went icy cold a mist rose and condensed into the form of the little girl.

"You are saved for now shaman but I shall return" and with that the spirit vanished.

Lorcan sat on the floor shaking clearly the ordeal had exhausted him. Luna helped him to his feet and they staggered out on the circle.

"I would not have survived without your help" Lorcan said looking at the young witches.

"How is Narcissa?" Hermione asked

"She's sleeping the spirit has left her" Draco replied. "Look out for Crouch I don't think he's finished yet" Hermione warned.

"He will be when I find him." Lucius said with menace in his voice.

"You know where he is?" asked Hermione.

"The Death Eaters told me he transported them to Tom Riddle's grave in Little Hangleton" Lucius replied.

"Luna take your grandfather back to his cottage. Ginny return to Harry tell him what's happened. Draco you need to stay to protect your mum. Malfoy you and I are going to Little Hangleton you know the way I guess." Nobody argued.

Lucius and Hermione apparated to the graveyard wands drawn. Next to Tom Riddle's headstone they found a body. It had been so badly mauled and mutilated it was unrecognisable.

"Is that Barti Crouch?" said Hermione appalled. Lucius was equally as shocked by the savagery of the attack. "I almost feel sorrow for him. Almost"

Later that evening Harry listened to Hermione as she recalled the events of the last few hours and wondered if this was the end of the story.

**Chapter 13**

Harry rested at the Burrow for the next few days before returning to work at the ministry. Something was making him uneasy about how this had ended. It had been decided to inter what remained of Crouch's body in his mother's grave at Azkaban rather than with the Crouch family grave.

Harry made the front page of the Prophet which reported his miraculous recovery thankfully no details of Barti Crouch or the events at Malfoy Manor had been released or reported.

Harry started by checking the list of Death Eaters returned to Azkaban, not all of them had been captured at Malfoy Manor. Notably the Carrows where still unaccounted for and Mulciber was missing. Maybe they had made a run for it, he'd have to check.

That evening he returned to the Burrow and had a chance to question Hermione and Ron.

"Did either of you see the Carrows or Mulciber at Malfoy Manor?"

"Don't know about Mulciber but the Carrows definitely weren't there. Why do you ask?" said Ron.

"All the other Death Eaters have been accounted for and returned to Azkaban but those three are still at large"

"Maybe they escaped from Barti Crouch after the break out" Hermione said.

Harry pondered what it might mean but left it open.

Harry returned to work the next day and found a letter in his in tray marked private and confidential he opened it. The post mark showed it was a week old. It was from Mrs Figg.

_Please come to Privet Drive I've news of your Aunt Petunia._

Harry left the Ministry and apparated to the front door of 4 Privet Drive let himself in and waited. No sign of Mrs Figg maybe the cat had missed his arrival. He decided he would go to her house and check. He went across the road and knocked on the door. No response. He didn't know why but he started to feel something was wrong. He looked round to check if anybody was watching and used his wand to open the door. There was a foul smell coming from inside the house, something definitely was wrong. Wand drawn he cautiously entered the lounge. He found her sat in an easy chair looking relaxed, eyes wide open a look of surprise on her face but definitely departed. There was no sign of a struggle but he knew she had been cursed. He looked around everything appeared as it should be and he was suddenly overcome with grief and guilt. Why would anyone want to kill Mrs Figg? He had to inform the Ministry and sent a patronus to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Minutes later Hermione knocked at the door. Harry let her in.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Minister asked me to fill in at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while the Department Head is away."

"What's happened and what's that smell?"

"Come in and see for yourself"

The shock took her breath away "Why?" she whispered. "Don't know yet"

Hermione came to the same conclusion as Harry, Mrs Figg had been cursed. They looked around but there were no clues, nothing to suggest a motive.

"Where's the cat?" Harry asked partly to himself. "What cat?"

"Mrs Figg bred kneavles and cross bred them with ordinary cats."

"You mean like Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she had it with her last time we met. In fact it was her lookout and alerted her on my first visit. It made me suspicious that it wasn't around when I arrived today."

At that point a cat wandered into the lounge. A cat that Harry and Hermione knew well.

"Headmistress what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Minerva McGonagall transfigured into the headmistress of Hogwarts and like them was completely shocked by the sight before her.

"My god Harry who did this?"

"Dunno yet"

McGonagall took a minute to gather herself and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"A friend sent me a message saying Mrs Figg had been attacked and feared she was dead"

"Who was this friend we need to speak to him"

"I cannot tell you that but he has gone into hiding and cannot be traced"

"Who is your friend, we must know, and when did you receive the message?"

"It was by owl. I only received it today I came straight here."

"Harry I think the headmistress is bound magically to maintain the identity of her friend secret." McGonagall said nothing.

"Headmistress if your friend contact's you ask if they would contact me or Hermione. Other peoples lives could be at risk"

McGonagall nodded and disapparated immediately.

Harry looked at Hermione "Let's seal this place until the undertakers get here, we need to return to the ministry there are other considerations."

**Chapter 14**

When Harry and Hermione returned to the ministry another note was on his desk. He read it and showed it to Hermione

_You maybe immune Harry Potter but you friends have no such protection._

They immediately sought an audience with the Minister of Magic. Harry showed the Minister the messages and explained what he had discovered at Privet Drive but made no mention of Minerva McGonagall.

"Good grief Harry who would do this"

"We still have three Death Eaters on the loose although I see no reason why they should attack Mrs Figg. The worry I have is this maybe the start of reprisals against anybody who helped me". Harry looked at Hermione "Can you summon the Order to meet at Grimmauld Place tonight. They need to be warned" Hermione nodded.

"There is another point. The note from Mrs Figg mentioned my Aunt Petunia but I've no way of contacting her would you know a way Minister."

Kingsley thought for a while before answering "I do not Harry. I remember the Dursley moved out of Privet Drive but where to I don't know. For security nobody who worked at the ministry at the time was allowed to know. I think the members of the Order who arranged it were all killed at the battle of Hogwarts. If you are summoning the Order though you might ask"

Harry hadn't been to Grimmauld Place since the attack by Yaxley and he was reminded of the merciless killing of his house elf, Kreacher. When he arrived Ron, Ginny and Hermione were already there.

"I've brought Ron and Ginny up to date." Harry thanked Hermione and the four friends chatted about the possible reasons for the attack but nothing seemed to fit. Other members of the Order arrived until the long kitchen was packed. There was Luna and Neville and the rest of the Weasley's, finally Kingsley and Minerva McGonagall came together. Harry addressed them all

"Today I opened a message from Arabella Figg asking me to meet her at Privet Drive the message was three days old. When I got there I found Mrs Figg dead in her living room, she had been cursed." Harry paused to let this sink in and continued. "No wizard has used the killing curse since the battle of Hogwarts apart from Corban Yaxley the Death Eater, who killed my house elf Kreacher and tried to kill me in this very room. There are other Death Eater's still at large Mulciber and the Carrow's. My mother's protection is still there so I survived the attack but nobody in this room has that benefit. I believe you could be under threat and as of now nobody knows who the killer is. As Madeye used to say be ever vigilant and trust no-one you're not absolutely sure off. Everybody should carry Hermione's token. It identifies who you are and should be visible if you meet each other."

"Do you think they will try to attack one of us at Hogwarts?"

"I think that would be the last place the killer would go Headmistress but be vigilant always"

As the assembly chatted in a subdued tone Harry took McGonagall to one side with Hermione.

"I accept you cannot, as yet, tell me the identity of your friend but there is another question. It concerns the Dursley's. I'd like to contact my Aunt Petunia. The only reason I went to see Mrs Figg was she left a message saying she had news about Aunt Petunia. Once they left Privet Drive I had no idea where they were taken. Do you know where they are?"

"You need to find Hestia Jones or Dedalus Diggle they were charged with finding a safe house, arranging muggle transport and watching over them. Don't ask me where they are though they haven't been seen since they moved the Dursley to the secret location." Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione you understand the muggle world could you interrogate their information systems and see if anything turns up. I'm going back to Privet Drive to see if there's anything we've missed"

"Okay there's an internet cafe in Charing Cross I'll go tomorrow."

There was good natured talk and laughter the Order hadn't met for a while. Harry waited till everybody had left before returning to the Burrow with Ginny but before they could disapparate there was a crack from the hall. Harry and Ginny both whipped out their wands ready to fight.

"Mr Potter please sir don't kill me it is I Hokey" A bedraggled very thin elf crept into the room

"Who are you?"

"I was house elf to Hepzibah Smith. The Dark Lord killed my mistress but I was blamed and sent to Azkaban. Since I was set free I've been unable to find a new master or mistress. They say they cannot trust me."

"Who sent you to me?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, she said you lost your house elf and may have need of another. Please sir don't send me away. I have nowhere to go and this house looks like it needs an elf"

That was true Grimmauld Place needed looking after. Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders. He had seen Hokey before but where? Then It came to him it was Dumbledore's memory which Harry had seen in the pensieve in his office. Dumbledore had also thought Tom Riddle had killed Hokey's mistress after stealing the locket that he intended to use as a horcrux. That memory was very old, Tom Riddle, hadn't become Lord Voldemort at that point but house elves have long lives.

"I don't think you killed your mistress either and should not have been sent to Azkaban."

Harry went to the cupboard and took out the locket badly damaged but still recognisable. "Do you know what this is Hokey?"

Hokey took the locket and in total disbelief looked at Harry "It is the locket Tom Riddle stole from my mistress"

"That's right Hokey. I think you just proved you are who you say you are. Okay you can stay and look after Grimmauld Place for now. Are you happy to do other things if need you to?"

"O yes sir anything you wish"

Ginny gave Harry a knowing look but said nothing.

"This is my friend Ginny Weasley you will need to serve her as well. I'm leaving now but will be back tomorrow. There is a bag of galleons in the kitchen dresser if you need to buy anything, as you haven't started yet suggest some new clothes maybe in order. You can choose your own room" Hokey clasped her hands and dropped to her knees.

"Oh thank you master thank you. I promise you shall not be disappointed in Hokey.

Ginny helped Hokey to her feet and they exchanged greetings. Soon after Harry and Ginny left for the Burrow.

"Guess what Harry's got?" Ginny asked with a mischievous smile as they sat down opposite Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. The other two looked from their books and said "What?" together.

"You're supposed to guess but you never will. Are you going to tell them or shall I?"

"I'll tell them. I've acquired a new house elf to replace Kreacher"

"WHAT" shouted Hermione. "Great" said Ron.

"Harry Potter you cannot be serious" continued Hermione.

"Listen Hermione let me explain" and Harry related the visit of Hokey.

"She will have good working conditions and wages and will never be treated as slave labour. I've given her money for new clothes so she can walk anytime she wants."

Hermione was thoughtful for a minute. "How do you know you can trust her?"

"She was telling the truth. She recognised the locket that Tom Riddle stole and used as a Horcrux. It belonged to her mistress who Riddle killed and framed Hokey. Cannot be anything worse for a house elf. Speak to her yourself you know I won't take advantage of her"

"If she's got any spare time there are a few things I need to keep her busy" Ron said enthusiastically.

"You will not take advantage Ron Weasley"

"Just trying to be helpful" Ron shrugged

The next day all four met at Grimmauld Place. Harry introduced Hokey to Ron and Hermione. Hermione interrogated Hokey and pronounced herself satisfied. Hokey had new clothes and the kitchen was spotless.

"Shall I prepare dinner master?"

"Yes please Hokey for all four of us. Can you manage that?"

"Not for me Harry" said Ginny "I have Quidditch practice later."

"Nor me" said Ron "I'm meeting George at Diagon Alley to stocktake."

"Just the two of us then Hokey"

"It will be my great pleasure sir"

"How did you get on at Privet Drive?" Hermione asked.

"I went through every room but found nothing from Aunt Petunia. It worries me, I think the killer took something, a letter maybe. Cannot imagine why it could have been so important to kill for. How about you?"

"More luck than you. I am sorry to tell you Harry but your Uncle Vernon died three years ago of a heart attack. I found his obituary online I printed out a copy."

Harry silently read the obituary. He took a few deep breaths and expelled slowly.

"Did you find an address?"

"I did and I went out there to check. There was no reply from Petunia's home but I pretended to be from social services and managed to talk to a neighbour. It doesn't sound that things have gone well for them. Dudley fell out with his parents had a breakdown and needed treatment in a mental institution. It sounds like that was the final straw for Vernon. Petunia became a recluse didn't go out or receive visitors. She eventually went to live with Vernon's sister. The neighbour thinks it was the chance to get some of Petunia's inheritance rather than any concern for her welfare"

You certainly know your muggle stuff Hermione I didn't follow any of that. What's online mean?" "I'll tell you later Ron" Hermione said without taking her eyes of Harry.

"Aunt Marge was supposed to be quite rich, maybe she spent it all" Harry pondered.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I'll write to her. Tell her about Mrs Figg, Tell her we are searching for the killer and the note she left me. Ask her if she'll meet me. The trouble is I cannot see how the Dursley's are in any way involved in Mrs Figg's murder"

Ginny and Ron excused themselves to pursue their separate activities leaving Hermione and Harry discussing tracking and finding the Death Eaters. After dinner Harry sat down and drafted his letter to Aunt Petunia. Hermione chatted with Hokey.

"I'm off back to the Burrow are you coming?" Hermione asked.

"No I'll finish the letter and sleep here tonight, let me know if you think of anything"

They parted.

**Chapter 15**

Barti Crouch sat in an armchair staring at the fire deep in thought. He was in an upstairs room in Riddle House and it was the same armchair his master had used when planning his return at the Tri-Wizard tournament. The manor house was just as dilapidated as when the Dark Lord first used it. He got up walked to the window and looked down on the graveyard where the demon had mutilated Mulciber's body as the sacrifice for being exorcised from the body of Narcissa Malfoy. Poor Mulciber he didn't have the protection of being a disciple of Corabiel. It occurred to him that Mulciber would have been unrecognisable to his own mother and considered that whoever found the body would assume it to be him. He had been there under his cloak when Lucius Malfoy and the Grainger girl apparated to the graveyard and found the mutilated body. As he hoped they drew the same assumption. Had they not it would have been difficult to avoid capture.

He returned to his chair and reflected on the killing of Mrs Figg. Yaxley had told him of Harry Potter's trial at the beginning of his fifth year at Hogwarts for the illegal use of underage magic ie a patronus and that a squib who just happened to be passing could confirm that Potter was defending himself and his muggle cousin from attack by Dementors except that the squibb was working for Dumbledore to watch over Potter.

The Carrows had been unable to confirm Potter's death from the poison he'd tricked him into taking at the Malfoys. He suspected Potter was still alive although he doubted his mothers charm would protect him from poison. He'd already checked at St Mungo's and he wasn't there maybe he'd returned to his Aunt and Uncle. He decided to check himself. He made his way to Privet Drive and found no sign of the Dursley's he went to Mrs Figgs house. He used polyjuice potion to make him Harry Potter again, removed his invisibility cloak and knocked on the door. She was surprised to see him so soon, she'd only sent him a note that morning and said she had a letter from his Aunt Petunia. He'd asked to see it. She handed him the letter and they sat down while he read it. Aunt Petunia explained that following the death of her husband and Dudley leaving home she'd decided to move in with Marge Dursley, her husband's sister, and that Potter should never visit her there as Marge would likely shoot him on site.

It was pretty clear that Potter was not with the Dursleys and Mrs Figg new nothing of Potter's whereabouts or the state of his health. At that point a very large ginger cat came in from the kitchen. It looked at him arched its back, snarled and moved between him and Mrs Figg. She looked from one to the other in amazement but realised too late that this Harry was an imposter. The cat was preparing to attack him, he drew his wand and fired the curse aiming at the cat but missed and hit Mrs Figg. The cat scattered out through the kitchen. He should have realised that polyjuice would not disguise his scent and the cat had known he wasn't Harry Potter.

When he had gathered his wits he reflected that the situation wasn't too bad. If Potter was in hiding or at deaths door he would be unlikely to pay Mrs Figg a visit and wouldn't get the note straight away. It was more likely the neighbours would find her first and as there was no sign of violence would assume death by natural causes. He went under the invisibility cloak and apparated back to Riddle House.

He had protected this place with the Fidelius charm therefore none of the Death Eaters could reveal its existence but that wouldn't stop inquisitive muggles from stumbling upon it. He needed to find an alternative hideaway and he was relying on the Carrows to do that.

**Chapter 16**

Harry had given a post office box number for the reply from Aunt Petunia. He checked it daily but it was a week before he found a letter addressed to him. The letter was short she had no wish to see him but would do so if it could help bring Mrs Figg's killers to justice or whatever that passed for in the wizarding world. She would meet him at midday at the Railview Hotel at Cokeworth, the small town where she and his mother were raised.

It was noon when he apparated under his invisibility cloak to Cokeworth, The Railview Hotel was one of the places they had stayed while Uncle Vernon tried to escape from the continuous delivery of letters to Harry from Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday. He had muggle clothes so not to draw attention to himself. Aunt Petunia was waiting for him in the hotel lounge which was empty. She had aged, her face was drawn and her manner betrayed her anxiety.

"Hello aunty. Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"Don't call me that your not part of my family. This is the first and last time we will see each other. It that understood?" Harry nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"About a week ago Mrs Figg sent me note saying she had news from you. Do you know what that news was?"

"Before we left Privet Drive Mrs Figg came to see me. She told me what she was and wanted to reassure me she would look after our home until it was safe to return. After we left Privet Drive with your people we were taken to a house were they said we would be safe. We didn't believe them but we had no choice. Soon after your people stopped visiting. It felt we had been abandoned to our fate. We were in constant fear, Dudley was particularly badly affected he had nightmares about Dementors. I had decided to write to Mrs Figg and ask if it was over and was it safe to return but Dudley's mental state deteriorated and despite our entreaties he refused to return to Privet Drive. He took to mixing with a group of louts and took to drugs. Eventually he had a breakdown and was admitted to a mental institution. That was too much for Vernon he couldn't face the shame of his son being in one of those places. He had a heart attack and died. I couldn't face returning to Privet Drive and Marge offered me a place at her home. You and your wizard friends destroyed my family and my world. I wrote to Mrs Figg to tell her I had moved and did not want anything to do with you."

"I'm sorry Mrs Dursley. I know there is nothing I can say that will change how you feel about me but can I ask how Dudley is doing?"

"He has been discharged and lives in a bedsit in Bristol with a girl he met in hospital. Leave him be he's making a new life for himself. Is he in danger?" There was fear in Petunia's voice.

"I'll not bother him but would you give him my address. There is no reason, I can see, why you should be danger. If the situation changes I will see you and he are protected."

Harry stood up to leave.

"Wait there is something else" Petunia hesitated "Please sit down" Harry returned to his seat.

"What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone else. As I have said when we moved to the so called safe house Dudley got in with a bad lot. One of his gang was a girl who the boys used for their pleasure in exchange for drugs. A year after Dudley was institutionalised the girl came to our door and said she'd had a baby but the social services had been taken the child off her and put it into an orphanage. She was told she should forget it. She claimed it was Dudley's. I sent her packing of course saying she had no idea who the father was. She said she new it was Dudley's it was a girl with red hair and bright green eyes."

Harry looked up "What?"

"The father could have been anybody, I know what you're thinking Lily had red hair and green eyes, so what, it's a common colouring"

Harry was stunned "Do you know where she is? Did you try to find her?"

"No and no. Promise me you'll never tell Dudley. He is settled and has put those days behind him. He doesn't even remember the girl. Most of the time he was out of his mind on drugs. This could destroy him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If she has Lily's blood she may be cursed with the same affliction. She maybe a witch. I could not face that but you could help her."

Harry rose and with an icy tone said "I won't tell Dudley and you won't see me again" and walked out.

Harry sent a message to Hermione to meet him at Grimmauld Place. He needed to talk to someone.

"What's she panic?" Hermione said as she apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"I need you to promise not to repeat what I'm about to tell you, not even to Ron or Ginny"

"That depends what it is. Trust me Harry I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

He told her of the meeting with Aunt Petunia.

"Why are you telling me Harry?"

"You're the only witch I know who understands the muggle world. I need your help to find her."

"No need Harry the Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admission will record her name if she shows magic abilities"

"I've never heard of them."

"Good grief did you read any part of Hogwarts a History. There is a small locked tower at Hogwarts which houses the Book and Quill. Only the headmaster or mistress of the day has access. Once a child exhibits sufficient magic ability its name will be entered in the book and at the right time the child's parents or guardian will be sent a letter inviting them to attend Hogwarts. Listen Harry if she doesn't have magic powers she is better off in the muggle world than ours."

"I had a rotten upbringing Hermione from guardians who despised me and my family; my mother would expect me to save her relative from the same fate."

"Ok we can see if McGonagall will give us access, send a message."

Harry stayed at Grimmauld Place that evening. He was amazed just how much cleaner and tidier the place had become.

"Hokey" he shouted. There was a crack and the elf appeared. "What does master desire?"

"You're doing a great job Hokey. Are you happy here?"

"Oh yes master"

"Tomorrow Hokey I want you to apparate with me to Hogwarts. Can you do that?"

"I think so master."

It was mid morning when Hokey and Harry apparated to the entrance to Hogwarts. Hermione was waiting with McGonagall.

"What is this about Mr Potter?"

Harry looked at Hermione "I've said nothing about this Harry"

"Headmistress this is Hokey she is looking after Grimmauld Place but I'm not often there and I'm afraid she'll be lonely can you let join the house elves at Hogwarts from time to time?" The Headmistress signified her consent.

"Hokey can you find the kitchens and introduce yourself to the elves down there"

"Yes master"

"That is not why I came headmistress I need to see the Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admission"

"Whatever for?"

"I cannot tell you"

"In that case I cannot give you access"

"Headmistress there is a child, a female, who may have magic abilities. Her antecedents are uncertain. Her mother, hardly more that a child herself, was considered unfit to raise her and the child was taken into care. If she is in the Book I would leave her with her muggle guardians as in time she will come to Hogwarts and be taught to control her abilities. If she is not a witch I would like to do what I can to ensure she has a decent upbringing."

"Do you know her name?"

"No"

"Harry the spells that protect the Book ensure it can only be opened and read exclusively by the head. If you have a name I can check for you otherwise I cannot help you"

Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"I'll do what I can Harry"

"Are you any nearer finding Mrs Figgs killer Mr Potter?"

"No we can find no motive for such an act." Harry said

"Come to my office, not you Miss Grainger I'm sorry what I have to say is for Harry's ears only."

Hermione was a little taken aback. "Oh, okay, Harry I'll go check with Social Services to see if I can identify the child."

"Sit down Harry what I'm about to tell you is confidential for you alone. Mrs Figgs cat is not a cat at all. It is a witch whose identity Dumbledore promised to keep secret. This witch can transfigure to a cat at will, the problem is there are counter spells an accomplished wizard or witch could use to reveal her true nature. Remember Ron Weasleys rat, Sirius's counter spell forced Peter Pettigrew to reveal himself. Dumbledore, as only he could, used powerful and little known charms to protect her identity. Even Mrs Figg had no idea her cat was anything other than a cat. Only myself and Dumbledore new the true identity. I'm able to tell you this because that witch has given me leave from my oath to pass on information which may help you. She claims it was your double that deceived Mrs Figg. When she entered the lounge she realised from the scent that it was not you and prepared to attack the intruder. The curse that killed Mrs Figg was meant for her not Mrs Figg but missed it's target."

Harry considered the implications of this information "Somebody used polyjuice potion and pretended to be me. If he was there to kill the cat he must have known the cat was not what it seemed but how?"

"I don't know"

"Does your friend have any idea who would want to destroy her?"

"No"

Harry found Hokey who seemed quite taken with the other house elves and they returned to Grimmauld Place.

**Chapter 17**

Hestia and Flora Carrow were the twin daughters of Amycus Carrow and nieces to Alecto Carrow. They had been at Hogwarts in the same year as Ginny Weasley and had been recruited by Slughorn to join his Slug Club. As with the rest of Slytherin House they had celebrated when the Death Eaters killed Dumbledore. Father was made Defence against the Dark Arts teacher under Snape and they enjoyed a privileged even exalted status and delighted in the torture and humiliation of the Gryffindors exercised by her father. This ended when Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts and Amycus together with his sister Alecto were captured, tried and subsequently sentenced to spend the remainder of their lives in Azkaban. They were in the Slytherin dungeon when the battle of Hogwarts resulted in the death of the Dark Lord. Thereafter Hestia and Flora were treated like pariahs and left Hogwarts before completing their NEWTS. Their hatred and loathing for Harry and his friends knew no bounds so when their father escaped from Azkaban so serve Barti Crouch and destroy those witches and wizards who brought about the fall of the Dark Lord they eagerly agreed to help him.

It so happened that after leaving Hogwarts that Flora Carrow went to work at the House Elf Placement Agency opposite Carrick Market, an open air market off Diagon Alley. The Carrows had been well to do pure bloods but being a daughter of a convicted Death Eater prevented access to her father's wealth and employment opportunities were limited. It was the only work she could get but her background made her well suited for the position. After the first year the owners left her to it. She took a percentage of the fees which gave her a reasonable income and helped her and her sister maintain her father's home, not in the manner she had been accustomed to but it would do until something turned up.

There was a fairly constant demand for good house elves that came onto the market only rarely. Flora's clientele were mainly rich, pure blood wizards and witches with a long ancestry who carefully preserved their status and bloodline, like the Malfoys. In fact the Malfoys were one of her best customers. The fees for placement were very high, few wizards could afford them but she had problems with unsuitable house elves that had served a single master for a long time and couldn't adapt to a new environment when their master or mistress passed away. Her other problem was Hermione Granger who, as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, had a particular concern with the treatment of house elves and regular quizzed her about the conditions of service and treatment of the elves she placed.

She had been in that morning asking about a house elf named Hokey. Hokey was an old elf who been on the books since she joined. On the face of it there was nothing wrong with her but she'd been convicted of murdering her employer Hepzibah Smith and had served time in Azkaban. Everybody thought there had been a miscarriage of justice but most clients wouldn't risk it. Flora had sent Hokey to Narcissa Malfoy without much hope that she'd be successful but she was curious why Grainger had asked about her by name not something she usually did.

Well she needed to know whether the Malfoys were going to keep Hokey or not so she sent her usual follow up owl.

She received a reply from Narcissa the following morning saying she didn't think the elf was suitable but had sent her to Harry Potter whose own house elf had recently died. If she wanted a fee she would have to see Potter. That was a shock, her pulse was racing she would need to speak to Mr Crouch. No sooner had she read the letter than Hokey apparated into the shop. She looked as pleased as pleased could be and excitedly told Flora she had a new master.

"Hokey it's not that simple, we vet all our clients and we don't know Mr Potter he may not meet out exacting standards and he has not paid the fee which I'm not sure he can afford."

"Oh please miss I know he will look after me and Miss Grainger said I would be suitable" Hokey said panic in her voice.

"Okay Hokey I'll check him out come back tomorrow at noon. I'm sure it will be ok but don't mention this to Mr Potter. You understand. Now where are you are based."

"Yes miss off course miss. It's Mr Potter's home at 12 Grimmauld Place" she smiled and disapparated.

That evening Flora found herself at Riddle House explaining the day's events to Barti Crouch

"Listen Flora, imperius her if you need to but make this elf reveal everything she sees and hears at Grimmauld Place. This is a real piece of luck, unexpected I know, and we need to make the most of it. Well done my girl"

Flora smiled she enjoyed praise from Mr Crouch.

The following day Hokey appeared later than requested at the shop.

"Hokey you're late where have you been?"

"Master took me to his old school and asked me to join the house elves in the kitchen while he talked to the headmistress. They were very nice to me. Master said that when I finished my work at Grimmauld Place I could go there if I wished."

"Hokey Mr Potter's previous elf died in service and I don't know why. It is a concern so before I agree to you staying with Mr Potter I need to know you're safe and not being mistreated. You understand." Hokey nodded.

"I want you to report to me what your master is doing on a daily basis."

"I cannot do that miss master would not like it."

"Okay Hokey can you see that paper on the table" Hokey turned but could see nothing.

"Imperio" Flora used the unforgiveable curse while Hokey was distracted.

"Now you will do as I ask won't you Hokey?"

"Yes miss"

**Chapter 18**

It was late afternoon when Hermione apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Anything to eat I'm starved?"

"Hokey can you make a sandwich and tea for Miss Grainger. I'll have some to"

"Of course master."

"Any luck?"

"Dunno. There are four orphanages in the locality and I checked with each one. I pretended to be from the Welfare. I said we were trying to trace children placed in their care who may have been adopted. The department needed to update its records if the baby had been placed. I used a spell to replicate the identity card of a welfare officer I found having a smoke in the car park outside the Council Offices. Each orphanage rang Welfare to confirm that my identity was genuine and once they had gave me the information. There were only four names that fitted the date, age and sex of the orphan." Hermione handed a piece of paper with the four names.

"If McGonagall is willing she can check if any of these are in the Book. What are you going to do if any are?"

"I don't know as that would mean she is a witch and my relative"

"Can you tell me anything about your private conversation with McGonagall?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Without divulging any confidences it looks like the killer was disguised as me and may not have intended to kill Mrs Figg"

"Polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

Hokey came over to the kitchen table and served the sandwiches and tea.

"You still in Magical Creatures?" Harry said with a mouthful of cheese sandwich.

"Officially yes but the Minister wants me to join Magical Law Enforcement."

"I thought Percy wanted that job" Harry asked as he ate his sandwich.

"He does but the Minister wants a more hands on approach. I think he is going to offer Percy Clerk to the Wizangamot."

"That would suit Percy. How does Ron feel about your move you're bound to clash with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"I know. He doesn't know yet besides which I haven't said I'll do it. I'm off to the Burrow - coming?"

"Yea I'd like to see Ginny hope she can cheer me up" Harry said dejectedly.

"Going to tell her?"

"Not till I've seen McGonagall"

They left after saying goodbye to Hokey.

The following day Harry and Hermione apparated to Hogwarts using Hokey as elves have less restrictions that wizards and witches on apparating into Hogwarts grounds. Hokey went to the kitchens and Harry and Hermione met the Headmistress in her office. They exchanged pleasantries but the Headmistress looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I take it you have a name you want me to check"

"Hermione has uncovered four possibilities. We sincerely hope one of the names is in the book."

"And if not what will you do?"

"I'll check on each one and hope to find an infant who matches the description given by my Aunt Petunia. My concern after that is the girl is being raised in a loving, caring environment."

"And if you find one of the names in the Book?"

"It would be highly likely that she has my mother's blood and I would take it upon myself to oversee her upbringing but if everything was okay I would not interfere."

"Then I refuse to check the names. Mr Potter it is a convention of this school that no headmistress or headmaster reveals any name that appears in the Book until the month before the child is due to start Hogwarts and that is to prevent any interference with the child no matter how good or ill that child's upbringing has been. Is that right Miss Grainger?"

Hermione looked away from Harry and quietly nodded in agreement.

"Harry there has only been one exception made to that rule"

Harry looked questioningly at the Headmistress "Who was that?"

"You and that was because Dumbledore new you to be in mortal danger a situation he largely blamed himself for. Even then he would not interfere with the way that despicable family treated you."

"I sincerely wish he had" Harry said coldly and got up and left the room.

"Hermione speak to him. Try and make him understand."

"Headmistress consider what you have said. Since he was a baby wizards and witches have been trying to kill him and his friends. He knows that Mrs Figg was killed within hours of her sending a note to Harry saying she had news from his aunt. He then learns from his aunt that a child has been born who maybe a blood relation and has been abandoned by it's mother and his family."

"You think the child is in danger?"

"I don't know, but Harry will believe that he has, like Dumbledore, brought a child into his world and his world is a dangerous place."

"You have become the cleverest and most accomplished witch I have ever known. If the child is in the Book how can it be protected."

"Headmistress I think you know I have the ability to cast the spells and charms that Dumbledore would have used. What I don't have is the charm that Lily Potter used to protect her son but I may know someone who does."

"Would you give me your solemn promise not to interfere with the child's upbringing and never to reveal the identity or residence of the child to anybody including Harry?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded again.

"Let us go and talk to Harry"

They found him throwing stones into the lake.

McGonagall looked straight at Harry.

"Miss Grainger has convinced me that solely because of it's relationship to the famous Harry Potter the child could be in danger. If you agree to leave this in her hands and not seek to interfere with it's upbringing I would be prepared to check the Book and reveal to Hermione alone the identity of the child."

Harry looked at Hermione "You'd be prepared to do this?"

"Harry I know I can give her all the protection that wand magic affords and maybe I can find a way to invoke the protection your mother gave to you."

"How can I be sure that Harry won't interfere? He knows the names after all." McGonagall directed her enquiry to Hermione. Her reply was directed at Harry "You'll have to agree for me to put you in a trance and block you from recalling any details of those names"

"Look Hermione there maybe circumstances when whatever protection you devise fails and you need my help."

"I know that's why I'm only offering to block your memories and not obliviate them. I'll devise a keyword or phase to unblock your memory if there is danger. Would that satisfy you Headmistress?" Hermione said turning to McGonagall.

"In principle I agree but I want the block in place before I check the Book."

"Harry?"

"I don't have much choice, okay"

Hermione drew her wand and put Harry into a hypnotic trance. She directed him to block recalling the names unless he heard or read a certain phrase. She asked if he understood and agreed. Harry signified he understood.

"Give me the list?" McGonagall demanded.

The headmistress and Hermione headed back to school. Harry sat by the lake wandering what he was doing there.

Sometime later Hokey walked down to the lake and calls his name. The trance was broken. "Hokey what are you doing here?"

"Master I am to transport you to the Headmistress's office"

Hokey takes Harry's hand and disapparates and leaves Harry at the door. He knocks and enters.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She has a task to attend to. I need to speak to you about Mrs Figg and her cat. Are you any nearer identifying the killer?"

"No, it maybe one of the Carrows but why the killer would disguise himself as me with the intention of killing a cat I don't know."

"In that case I can reveal that the cat is not a cat but Perenelle Flamel, the widow of Nicholas Flamel."

"Why tell me now?"

"I was bound by an unbreakable oath to keep her identity secret. She has released me from that oath so she can help you track down Mrs Figg's killer"

"When can I meet her?"

"She will contact you"

**Chapter 19**

Harry and Hokey returned to Grimmauld Place. He half expected to see Hermione waiting for him but was disappointed instead found a message from Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife and formerly Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion in the Tri-wizard tournament.

_Please meet me at Shell Cottage as soon as you can._

_Fleur_

Harry apparated to the cottage where Bill and Fleur had set up home. It was also the place that Harry had buried Dobby the house elf after being saved from Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor. Bill let him in and immediately sprinkled him with enchanted water.

"Sorry Harry just making sure it really is you"

"That's okay, if fact it would be a good idea if we all carried a flask of that."

"Here have this one. I'll enchant some more water and send the flasks to the Order.

Fleur asked Harry if he was hungry.

"No thanks Fleur. Is there anything wrong?"

"I don't know. I received a message from Perenelle Flamel she asked me to escort you to Beauxbatons, she wants to see you. I was hoping you could enlighten us Harry" Fleur and Bill both looked expectantly at Harry.

"I cannot tell you more without revealing something she may want kept secret."

"Okay Harry I have a Portkey that will take us there. Would you like to go now the Portkey is open but not for long?"

"Is there any danger Harry?"

"I don't think so Bill I'm investigating the death of Arabella Figg. You may remember her as the squib who kept an eye on me for Dumbledore when I lived with the Dursleys."

"How did she die?"

"Pretty sure she was cursed"

Fleur was shocked and Bill was quiet. "Nobody can say you lead a boring life Harry?" he said after some thought.

"Let us go and see what the most famous witch in France has to say"

They went outside leaving Bill to mind the kids and found an old shoe at the back of the cottage. They held hands touched the shoe and vanished.

They materialised outside huge ornamental gates. Fleur pointed her wand cast the spell and the gates slowly opened

"Harry welcome to the Palace of Beauxbatons"

It took Harry's breath away the Palace of Beauxbatons was a beautiful French chateau surrounded by majestic gardens and fountains all magically created out of the surrounding mountains, it had stood for over seven hundred years.

As they strolled down through the gardens to the entrance to the school they saw Madame Maxime striding down from the school to greet them.

"Harry Potter how nice to see you again. I never had the chance to say how grateful we are for your courage and bravery. Your defeat of the Dark Lord surely saved us all. Fleur it is some time since we spoke let us leave Harry to the tender care of Madame Perenelle she has urgent news for Mr Potter."

"It is nice to see you again Madame" and with that they made their way to the entrance.

Harry hadn't noticed the ginger cat by his feet. The cat turned and walked towards a closed terraced area. Harry followed. Once hidden from view the cat turned into Perenelle Flamel. She was fair with skin like parchment She looked very old but upright and agile.

"We meet again Harry"

"Again?"

"Yes but you would not have recognized me" I was at the Tri-wizard tournament disguised as a young girl. Nicholas was there also disguised as a young boy. We had agreed with Madame Maxime and Dumbledore that we would not put our names into the Goblet of Fire."

"Dumbledore knew you were there?"

"Indeed, Dumbledore and Nicholas were old friends."

"Minerva McGonagall said you were a widow"

"Nobody lives forever not even Nicholas Flamel"

"You have something to tell me?"

"I take you back to the Tri-wizard contest. After the final test when you reappeared at the entrance to the maze with the body of that unfortunate young man, Cedric Diggory, claiming the Dark Lord had returned Nicholas was certain you were telling the truth. The next day we both went to see Dumbledore to offer our services. My husband was very frail I said he should return to Beauxbatons to spend his final days and I would stand for both of us. Dumbledore agreed and said there was a tedious task I could perform if willing. He knew I was an animagus and my alternate form was a cat similar to Hermione's cat Crookshanks. I had in fact used that form as a means to view Hogwarts without attracting attention. He said that you would be in the greatest danger but you had to return to Privet Drive for the summer break. He explained that he had a spy, Mrs Figg, to watch over you but she was a squib and although brave would be unable to offer protection if Death Eaters found a way to break the charms and spells he had conjured to protect. The benefit was that as a cat I could remain incognito and wander about the place without attracting attention.

I agreed and remained at my post until the Dark Lord was defeated. Thereafter I returned to stay with Mrs Figg. We grew to love each others company. She never knew who I was but would talk to me all the time and I would sit on her lap and listen. It was soothing distraction after the majesty of this place."

"On the day in question when I found you in Mrs Figg's lounge I knew instantly it was not you and made to attack. Your surrogate attempted to curse me, missed and killed Mrs Figg. I fled and returned here for safety."

"Do you know who the killer is?"

"Yes. You see no matter what charms or potions you use you cannot disguise your scent and I recognised the scent of the attacker as that of a professor at Hogwarts. You called him Mad Eye Moody."

"That was Barti Crouch Junior, but he's dead."

"I think not Harry I think not."

"Why does he want to kill you?"

"I do not know but now this is the only place I feel safe."

"Harry, Barti Crouch was given the Dementor's kiss. He should be dead or at least in a vegetative state."

Harry decided to share the story from the beginning.

"You have been unwise Mr Potter. Spirits of this sort have only one objective to possess and subjugate the living to their will. The spirit will use Crouch for this purpose he must be caught and killed and the demon cast into the void."

"You understand all this?"

"I do. I am 800 years old Mr Potter. I am not only a witch practiced in wandlore but also a direct descendant of the Magi of Chaldea. The ancient magic that let us bind evil spirits and cast them back into the pit is not practiced by modern day wizards. I fear you need my help but you must first find Crouch it is through him that the demon will act. Go and find Madame Maxime time is against you."

**Chapter 20**

Flora was expecting another visit from Hokey she had another problem though. Mr Crouch had charged all of them to find a suitable location for a new base. Riddle House was not safe he needed a better base. They were meeting tonight to present there proposals. She checked through her passed client list and one name stood out Lockhart Hall. It was quite some time since the Lockhart had had a house elf and there were no replies to her follow ups. She would check it out.

Hokey apparated into the shop and waited for Flora to ask her usual question.

"Well Hokey what has Harry Potter been up to today?"

Hokey told Flora of the visit to Hogwarts and the visit to Fleur Delacour at Shell Cottage.

"And what about Grainger?"

"She went to Hogwarts and spent time with the headmistress and then left. I know not where."

"You can go Hokey come see me tomorrow."

Flora waited until Hokey had left the shop and then apparated to the front gate of Lockhart Hall. It was locked.

"Alohomara"

The gate clicked and swung open. The manor house was in a secluded spot and the grounds were extensive. She went up to the front door and knocked. No reply. She made her way round to the back. The place looked deserted. She went to the front and noticed a sign almost hidden by the ivy.

_All enquirers to E.L.M Undertakers & Embalmers, Knockturn Alley._

She knew the firm and would pay them a visit. Another unlocking spell opened the front door. It was dark inside.

"Hello anybody home?" No reply. She went through the house in was large and well furnished. There were books in every room all by Gilderoy Lockart. She found the basement door and descended the curved stone stairs. A door at the bottom opened out into a large, cold cellar it seemed perfect for what Mr Crouch wanted.

Flora returned to London and found ELM's premises in the dingier part of Knockturn Alley. The entrance door below the shop's sign was narrow, inside she found a counter behind which a tall, thin, stooped wizard sat at a small desk in front of the dirty window. The room was dark and dusty.

"Excuse me sir" she said to the tall thin wizard who responded with a sideways glance over his horn rimmed glasses. He rose and came to the counter and smiled which seemed more of a grimace.

"Yes miss. My name is Squeers. How may I help you?" he said wearily.

"I am Flora Carrow from the House Elf Placement Agency I had occasion to visit Lockhart Hall hoping to find Mrs Lockhart at home. There was clearly nobody in residence but there was a sign outside referring all enquires to E.L.M Undertakers & Embalmers. Mrs Lockhart had on occasion hired house elves from us but not for some time. I wandered if she was still in residence?"

"No. Gilderoy Lockhart the famous writer is in St Mungo's. He was the owner but will not be returning. Mrs Lockhart, Gilderoy's mother, was the last to occupy the property. His elder squib sisters left some time ago. Mrs Lockhart had no time squibs. She died some time ago but left instructions to dispose of the hall if a suitable buyer could be found."

"I have somebody who would be interested in such a property. Do you have the details?"

He went to a cabinet returned and placed a bound file in front of her.

"May I?" he nodded approval. Flora opened the file. It was large house on two floors with a basement, servants quarters and extensive grounds.

"Have you had any interest?"

"We do not normally deal in property as you can see we are undertakers by trade. As a favour to Mrs Lockhart we agreed to discreetly dispose of her son's home in the event of her death, the proceeds to be donated to St. Mungo's. We have had it on our books some time but until now no interest has been shown."

"Are these all the details you have?" He nodded "Then could you let me have a quill and parchment I'd like to take the details for my client."

Mr Squeers went to his desk and returned to find Flora holding out her wand.

"Obliviate"

She left with the bound file leaving the undertaker staring blankly at the door wondering what he had been doing.

She met up with the others at Riddle House. They were sitting around the table looking fairly glum.

"You're late Flora said Crouch I hope you have a good reason."

"I think I've discovered a property that would suit out purpose" she said placing the file on the table.

"It's Lockhart Hall, former home of Gilderoy Lockhart and his family - his witch mother and two squib daughters before bearing her wizard son. The old witch despised the squibs and threw them out when Gilderoy was made a permanent resident of St Mungo's. She died last year and the place has been empty ever since."

"I remember Lockhart in St. Mungo's. What about the agent?" Crouch asked pointedly

"I took the opportunity to erase his memory before I left and this file is the only record."

Crouch studied the file "Well done Flora it looks perfect. We shall need a house elf can you arrange that?" Flora nodded.

"Let us pay a visit tonight I feel time is short. What about Potter and Grainger?" Flora repeated the report from Hokey.

**Chapter 21**

Fleur and Harry returned to Shell Cottage. Bill was waiting.

"You and the rest of the Order need to know there is a chance that Barti Crouch is still alive. I hope to confirm tomorrow. Be vigilant you two the danger hasn't passed"

"Okay I'll pass the message round" Bill added. Harry thanked Bill and Fleur and left to return to the Burrow.

Harry let himself in to find Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat around the kitchen table chatting about their day.

"Okay Potter what's your day been like? Where did you get to today?" Ginny asked.

"Hogwarts, Shell Cottage and Beauxbatons Academy in that order"

"What, how did you get there and who did you see?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly.

"Sorry Hermione you and they need to know. We may all be in danger." He related the day's events.

"How are you going to check if Barti Crouch is still alive?"

"I have something in mind. I'll be going to Little Hangleton graveyard first. Can you come as well Hermione?"

"Of course Harry"

"Why Hermione?" Ron and Ginny asked together.

"Because if Crouch has managed to deceive us he's getting help." Harry looked at Hermione whose shoulders slumped.

"Okay I've been seconded to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Laws may have been broken."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "We'll talk about it later Ron," Hermione said quickly.

"What's Beauxbatons like? Ginny asked.

"It's a stunning, ornate, magnificent palace set against a backdrop of beautiful Pyrenean mountains. It just takes your breath away."

"And what about the girls?" Ron asked enthusiastically. Hermione stared at him with narrow eyes and tight lipped mouth.

"They are just as you would expect" Harry said diplomatically. "Sorry guys it's been a long day and I need my bed."

The following morning Harry and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place to check on Hokey before apparating to Little Hangleton.

"How was your day at Hogwarts?" Harry enquired. "Oh master the elves were so nice to me I think I will fit in very well."

"Hokey have you heard from the agency?" Hermione asked. "What agency?" Harry asked.

"Hokey is registered with the House Elf Placement Agency. Most house elves who cannot find a position use it. I monitored their activities when I was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I checked with them when you took on Hokey. It's okay her story checked out. Although I'm surprised nobody has contacted you yet. They charge a hefty fee if you take on one their elves"

"Hokey have you heard from the agency?"

Hokey's eyes took on a dreamy quality "No miss"

"Their supposed to check your being well treated, I'll get Luna to speak to them"

"Luna?" said Harry looking some what perplexed.

"Yes she is taking my job in Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures"

"Oh please miss there's no need master treats Hokey very well" Hokey's demeanour changed immediately she was obviously very anxious.

"Don't worry Hokey, it'll be okay" Harry reassured her. "It's not your job anymore they'll come when they want the fee. Let's get to Little Hangleton" Harry said to Hermione.

Moments later they had apparated to Tom Riddle's grave. Harry hadn't been there since Voldemort's return. Memories flooded back.

"Is this where you found Crouch's body?"

"Yep"

"The body was unrecognisable what made you think it was Crouch?"

"Lorcan had said only Crouch as Corabiel's disciple would have the power to summon and control the demon. Only he could have sent the demon to possess Narcissa and when the possession failed he would have been the one to pay for failure."

Harry looked round and looked across the grave yard to Riddle House on the hill derelict and abandoned it looked the same as on that night.

Harry pointed to the house "That was Voldemorts headquarters before his resurrection Hermione"

"What, how do you know?"

"I saw Voldemort, Wormtail and Crouch in a vision he killed the caretaker. Voldemort pointed it out as his father's house on this very spot the night he killed Cedric Diggory. We should check it out."

"You're right we should check it out. We may need help. I'm sending a patronus to Lucius, he knows where we are."

She summoned her patronus a silver otter, and sent it to Lucius Malfoy. Minutes later he and Draco apparated to the very spot.

"What is this about Potter?"

"There is a good chance that the body you and Hermione discovered was not Crouch. That house over there on the hill is Riddle House. Voldemort and Crouch used it while he planned his return through the Tri-wizard tournament. We're going to check it out want to come?"

"Absolutely" said Draco.

The four apparated to the entrance to the house. Lucius blasted the door off. There was no sign life. Harry led the way up the stairs to the room where Frank Bryce had met his death it was empty but there were signs it had been recently occupied. Elsewhere other rooms showed signs of recent occupation.

"Looks like the birds have flown" Draco said.

"I think we can assume Crouch was using this place while he planned is attack on myself and Narcissa but it doesn't prove the body you found wasn't him. It could be that the missing Death Eaters continued using it as a hideaway"

"Which Death Eaters are missing?" Lucius asked

"The Carrows and Mulciber. Be careful the danger may not have passed. Hermione and I are going to check the body you found."

With that the Malfoys departed.

"House do you intend to check the body?"

"You'll see."

"I don't think I'm going to like this"

They locked arms and apparated to Barti Crouch's grave near Azkaban. It was next to his mothers.

After Harry and Hermione disapparated Barti Crouch removed his invisibility cloak. That had been close but luck had been with him, he'd spotted Potter and Grainger when they apparated to the Graveyard and saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy appear just minutes later. He knew his base had been discovered when Potter pointed to the house but he decided to risk discovery to learn more of what they knew. He learned that they had thought him dead killed by the demon but for some reason they were now uncertain and decided to examine the body to confirm his identify. He knew the body was beyond recognition so what means they would employ was beyond him. Better see how the new house was shaping up.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the grave in a gale. It was bitterly cold with driving rain.

"Impervious" incanted Hermione and a protective umbrella surrounded them.

"Can you move the tombstone Hermione?"

Hermione magically raised the tombstone and placed it along side the grave. The body beneath was covered in a shroud. Harry took out the Resurrection Stone held it above the body and summoned the spirit to reveal itself. An ethereal spirit rose from the body. It bore no marks from the demonic attack and was easily recognisable. It was not Barti Crouch.

"Mulciber" they said together. They recognised him as one of the Death Eaters from the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Mulciber was the weakest member of Voldemort's supporters but his special ability had been the Imperious Curse which later had proved very useful to Voldemort in capturing the Ministry.

Harry pocketed the stone and the spirit dissolved. Hermione replaced the tombstone and turned to Harry

"Grimmauld Place?" Harry nodded and the pair locked arms and disapparated.

Hokey was there to greet them. She seemed very nervous and excessively attentive. Hermione thought something was making her apprehensive she made a mental note to send a message to Luna.

"Tea and sandwiches please Hokey"

Harry and Hermione sat in the kitchen and discussed the day's events.

"Can you send a message to the Order and warn them that Crouch is still alive"

"Sure" Hermione replied "I'll let the Malfoys know as well. Any idea where he might be hiding?"

"Not a clue. How did you get on yesterday?" Harry cautiously enquired.

"Do you trust me Harry?" Hermione looked at him directly. "You know I do"

"Then don't ask you know the rules."

Hermione wanted to say more but knew she'd be breaking her promise to McGonagall. The truth was there hadn't been a child in the Book that matched the names on her list. That could be for a number of reasons. The girl was still very young and maybe hadn't shown any inherited magically abilities. Maybe the child wasn't on the list, she couldn't claim her search had been exhaustive. If Lily's heir was on the list it was more likely that the child didn't have any inherited ability. Witches, like herself, borne to muggle parents were pretty rare. She needed to do more research before she could be certain and she'd better get on with it before Harry became impatient.

"Harry I need to do more research but there's nothing to worry about just yet."

"Ok I'll leave you to it. I'm going to see McGonagall tomorrow to fill her in on the meeting with Perenelle and see if I can meet Luna, I need to talk to Lorcan."

They said farewell to Hokey and headed to the Burrow.

Soon after Hokey disapparated to meet with Flora at the Agency.

**Chapter 22**

Barti Crouch reflected the new base was ideal and discovered just in time. Any later and they could have faced fighting off four very powerful magicians one of whom had proved invulnerable to the killing curse. He now had to face the spirit demon he no longer had an excuse for failing to serve it's commands.

"Hestia" he called "have you the potions I asked for?"

Unlike her twin Hestia was not the least bit enamoured with Barti Crouch Jr. In fact she would have left except that she was just plain terrified of what might happen if she did. She had witnessed the demonic attack on Mulciber. Her task was to procure potions, principally Polyjuice Potion and Veritaserum but also venoms and poisons and do so in secret. The trouble was you couldn't procure these on the open market unless you were a registered dealer and the quality of the contraband on the black market was variable to say the least as she was very well aware. Her only resort was to make the potions herself. She was fairly adept at this as after leaving Hogwarts and failing to find work, no reputable business wanted to employ the daughter of a Death Eater, she resorted to the less reputable business of making proscribed elixirs and selling them on the black market. As time passed she developed a fair reputation for quality and there were no shortage of buyers. It was a lucrative if illegal trade and she risked going to Azkaban if caught. Her problem was getting ingredients but the clientele she supplied were always short of galleons and would beg, steal or borrow the supplies she needed in exchange for cash to feed their habit.

"Most of them Mr Crouch. It was difficult getting some of ingredients for Veritaserum. The apothecaries' will not sell them to you unless you are registered" she shouted from the kitchen

"You disappoint me Hestia. When will it be ready?"

"Tomorrow sir"

"Make sure it is"

Crouch made his way to the cellar. A door concealed by the main staircase in the entrance hall led to a long enclosed stone stairwell which opened onto a deep underground chamber with a high ceiling. It was a large room with lit torches on the walls. The spirit had required a large raised altar at the far end on the room. The altar was to be consecrated to the Prince of Darkness. Alecto was inscribing runic symbols on the floor inside a hexagram of the Seal of Solomon.

"Leave me" he commanded and the Carrows left the room immediately. He placed a silver chalice on the altar and opened a vein in his arm. He let a small amount of blood drain into the cup and sealed his wound.

He knelt before the altar, exposed the sigil indelibly imprinted in his chest placed his hand upon it and incanted the ritual of summoning. The room grew cold and a mist slowly rose from the floor. Behind him the ethereal form of a young girl took shape floating above the seal inscribed in the floor.

"Wizard have you fulfilled my wishes?"

"Forgive me exalted one I am being pursued by an auror of whom you are aware and his companions. Escape was my first priority."

"You will not be forgiven again wizard."

"There is a child baptized in the name of the Prince of Darkness. The child is in the care of my disciples and you must arrange to bring it to me." Crouch had a vision of a remote disused chapel and knew where it could be found.

"The child will be sacrificed to my lord and master. To fulfil this you must summon my Lord Astoroth. The ritual is found in the Book of Abramelin. Know this wizard failure before Astoroth is unforgivable and would damn you for eternity."

"My lord I serve you in all things but do not believe I can perform this ritual"

"Seek out and bring me the shaman. I have seen he has the skill to perform the ceremony"

"I do not believe he would willingly perform such a ritual."

"He would do so to save his granddaughter from eternal torment."

The spirit disappeared and the mist gradually faded. Crouch returned to the upper floors and convened a meeting of team. Flora was the last to arrive and Crouch showed his impatience.

"You make us wait again Flora"

"I am so sorry sir but I waited to meet and debrief Hokey. She says Potter is meeting Professor McGonagall today to update her on his meeting with someone named Perenelle. He then intends to see Luna and her grandfather."

Crouch remembered Luna from his time at Hogwarts where he impersonated Mad Eye Moody as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She had been in the same class as Potter and Grainger.

"We are tasked, on pain of death, to find and deliver to the spirit Luna and her grandfather. Her grandfather is a shaman who can perform rituals which could release our master from the void. It is certain that he would not do this willingly. Luna will be the inducement needed to secure his co-operation. Capture Luna and he will follow. You will need Hestia's potions.

**Chapter 23**

Harry left for Hogwarts early accompanied by Hokey. He met McGonagall in her office and told her of the meeting with Perenelle at Beauxbatons.

"Be careful what you divulge to Madame Flamel. She has skills and knowledge we are only vaguely aware of"

"I think she sees us as dangerous amateurs, which reminds me I need to talk to Luna's grandfather. Is she here today?"

"Yes I believe she is with Hagrid cataloguing Hogwarts magical creatures."

"Thanks I'll see you later" Harry left and made his way to Hagrid's cabin. He found Luna and Hagrid checking the Thestrals. These winged horses can only be seen by wizards or witches who have witnessed death and are used to pull the carriages at start of each school year.

"Harry good to see you"

"Thanks Hagrid you're looking well but I've come to see Luna" Harry could see Luna by the stables.

"What is it you want Harry Potter?" Luna enquired.

"I need to speak to Lorcan"

"What now?"

"It's okay Luna if the Portkey is still active I can make my own way there"

"It is I'll send him a patronus to say your coming. I hear you've got yourself a new house elf."

"Yes I'm a sucker for a sob story, Hokey's her name. She's here now if you want to meet her, working in the kitchens."

"It's okay Hermione sent me the details I'll catch up with her later"

Harry left and walked to Hogsmeade. He would apparate from there. He would have used Hokey's apparating ability but she couldn't transport him without knowing the location.

The Portkey was a gravestone in the back garden of Luna's house he touched it and was transported to an old shoe in a windswept heath overlooking the sea. He made his way to the nearby cottage and knocked. Lorcan answered.

"Come in Harry I got Luna's patronus half an hour ago."

"Thanks Lorcan. I think you got the message that Crouch is alive. The surrogate was a Death Eater named Mulciber. He was subject to the demonic attack and the body was unrecognisable. We thought it must be Crouch as he directed the attack on Narcissa he would pay the price for failure."

"That it the normal way of things. Only Corabiel could have prevented the demon seeking out Crouch and allowing Mulciber to take his place. It seems the spirit does not want to lose her disciple just yet."

"Do you have any idea what she wants him for?"

"I do not but her power in limited while bound to the netherworld. Breaking the chains that bind her maybe her ambition. But to live in our world she would need a human host and the soul would resist."

"Can she be stopped?"

"Fable has it that it was Solomon who bound the Spirit Demons to the netherworld using the angelic power of his ring. If the demon is freed you may need that power to bind her again. Unfortunately it has not been seen of for many years. It was last heard of in France."

"Could you do it?"

"I don't know. Stories of people who tried to use the ring are not reassuring. As we have found Harry a powerful demon will not easily succumb to being controlled. I will think on it."

"Thanks Lorcan take care I'll be in touch."

Harry left and returned to Grimmauld Place. Moments after his return Luna apparated into the kitchen.

"How was grandfather?"

Harry related the conversation with Lorcan.

"Any ideas how you will track him down?"

"Working on it. Did you see Hokey?"

"That's really why I'm here she wasn't in the kitchens the other elves said she'd left early"

"Really, she's not returned here I wonder where she's gone."

"Hokey" Harry called out. There was a crack and Hokey appeared looking apprehensive.

"Yes master can I be of service"

"Hokey where have you been". Hokey nervously rubbed her hands together she was clearly becoming distressed.

"Please master Hokey is sorry for being late"

"Where have you been?" Harry repeated quietly not wishing to cause her further distress.

"To the House Elf Placement Agency master"

"Is the Agency unhappy that they hadn't been paid a fee?"

"I know not" Hokey said.

"Come on Luna let's get this sorted out. Hokey you are to stay here unless I call you."

Harry and Luna disapparated to Diagon Alley and walked to the shop in Carrick Market. They entered and Flora Carrow greeted them surprise in her voice.

"Harry Potter, this is an honour we've never had an Auror visit us before"

"You know Luna Lovegood I believe." Harry said ignoring the flattery.

"Of course, how are you Luna?" Flora said coolly.

"I'm fine Flora, how's dad and auntie?" Luna asked provocatively

"You very well know they are serving there sentences in Azkaban. I've not seen or heard from them since I was at Hogwarts."

Harry was quick to interject "We're here about Hokey. Her behaviour is causing some concern."

"She comes here quite often. She seems worried for her safety, your last house elf died in mysterious circumstances so we've been checking on her."

"You think I might harm her?" Harry said indignantly.

"No of course not but you attract danger like flies to a jam pot. You understand the concern?"

"Yes of course I'll try to reassure her. If she feels in danger and wants to leave I won't stand in her way"

"I do have another couple desperately looking for a house elf. Ask Hokey to come and see me and I'll talk it through with her"

"Ok Flora. You coming Luna?"

"Not yet Harry I have some Ministry business to discuss with Flora and you have things to do I'm sure." Harry disapparated.

"How can I help you Luna?"

"You probably don't know but I'm replacing Hermione Granger in the Department for Control and Care of Magical Creatures and I'd like to check your books for all the house elves you've placed."

"That's fine if you can call tomorrow and I'll make sure everything is up to date?"

"Okay till tomorrow." Luna took a long look at Flora and disapparated.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and called out to Hokey.

"Hokey I've spoken to the Agency and I understand you may feel apprehensive in this place after what happened to my last house elf and the Agency has a duty to check you are not being placed in danger. Can you go and see Flora Carrow she would like to speak to you about it."

Hokey looked decidedly unhappy but nodded her agreement.

At which point a silver otter patronus turned up.

_Meet me at Hogwarts as soon as you can._

"Come on Hokey back to Hogwarts."

**Chapter 24**

Hermione was waiting at the entrance.

"Harry I've spoken to McGonagall and she's allowing me to share information regarding the orphans. First none of them were in the Book. Doesn't mean much I know as they are all young. I therefore decided to trace each one hoping to find a girl with red hair and green eyes. I pretended to be a health visitor like before and visited three of the girls at there homes but none of them matched Petunia's description. The fourth was different. I found the girl's adopted family, a Mr and Mrs Newbury, but they claimed they did not know the girl and were at a complete loss to understand why the orphanage would claim such a thing. They said there must have been a mistake. I went back to the orphanage and asked if they could check their records. They became quite rude, refused to share any further information on the girl and asked me to leave. I told them I suspected the child had been abducted while in their care and intended to report the whole matter to the police. That took them aback and they decided to cooperate. They showed me the adoption papers which were incomplete and didn't have any photos. I asked to see the matron, a Mrs Tinsdale, she said that the adoption had taken place before her time and non of the present staff were there at the time the adoption had been made. She was sorry there was no more information. I asked for the name and address of the previous matron. She didn't want to give it to me but I said it was me or the police. The previous matron was Amanda Pimm and the address was close by. I went round and knocked on her door. Her daughter Jane answered. She told me her mother had suffered a severe mental breakdown. It happened so suddenly the doctors thought she'd suffered a stroke but the tests didn't support that and they are at a loss to explain it. I persuaded Janet to let me see her. Mrs Pimm sat in a chair staring out of the patio windows. I gently asked if she was Mrs Pimm the former matron at the orphanage. She looked at me with a vacant expression there was definitely nobody home. Harry the only way this makes sense is somebody stole the Newbury's identities to abduct the child and then covered their tracks. Trouble is I can't report that to the authorities without blowing my cover."

"What was the girl's name?" Harry asked quietly.

"Lucy Brown but I suspect they will have at least given her a different surname if not a new identity."

"Where do we go from here Hermione?"

"Harry what if Amanda Pimm's condition is due to spell damage?"

"What? You mean like Lockhart. You think somebody did a bad job of trying to obliviate her?"

"It could also have caused by a clumsy Imperius curse. I know I'm clutching at straws but such a sudden unexplained deterioration in her mental condition is unusual."

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"Miriam Strout is chief Healer on the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's. She should be able to tell if Amanda's condition is caused by spell damage. She is also used to dealing with muggles and I think I could persuade her to do a home visit."

"I think you're right about clutching at straws but I've nothing else to suggest."

"Okay I'm going to St Mungo's to see Miriam I'll let you how I get on"

"It will save time if you use Hokey I'll meet you later"

Miriam Strout agreed to see Mrs Pimm. She'd treated muggles so knew how to dress and behave like a muggle doctor. Hermione used a muggle phone to ring Mrs Pimms daughter and told her that she'd discussed her mother's condition with a specialist in treating brain damage who'd agreed to visit and examine her at home. The daughter readily agreed and was amenable to a visit that day.

The two witches called at Mrs Pimms home and Hermione talked to the daughter while Miriam examined the patient. After some time Miriam asked to speak to Hermione in private.

"Hermione I induced a trance in Mrs Pimm and used Legilimancy to search and control her mind. I don't think it was a spell that caused the damage. There are images that her conscious mind is blocking out because they terrify her. From what you have told me I believe she has been subject to supernatural possession. If you can persuade the daughter to cooperate I can obliviate those memories causing distress and allow her conscious mind to return to the real world."

"How long would it take?"

"I can block out the memories now and bring Mrs Pimm's mind back to normal consciousness. The effect is impressive but further sessions will be needed to completely isolate and remove the memories."

"Okay do it I'll find a way to explain to Jane"

Half an hour later an overwhelmed and shocked Jane spoke to her mother for the first time since the attack, Hermione took the opportunity to question Amanda about the girl. She described the girl as dark with black hair and brown eyes, very quiet, not the normal lively toddler at all. She played by herself in the grounds and attracted animals of various sorts including a large black dog who became very protective of her.

Hermione was also shocked, the girl both no relation to the description given by Harry.

"Mrs Pimm if you are agreeable Mrs Strout would like to continue the treatment and erase those memories that caused your illness" Mrs Pimm nodded her assent.

"We cannot trace the girl if you think of anything that would help in our search please ask Jane to text me on this number."

Hermione thanked them and left. As soon as the coast was clear she apparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hokey had returned and Hermione related the day's events.

"So none of the four matched Petunia's description."

"No Harry we're back to square one"

"What about Lucy?"

"That bother's me. The child is special and has been abducted. She maybe used to perform supernatural rites. Maybe Lorcan could help us."

"Ok let's give Miriam a chance. She may find a clue to the child's whereabouts"

Miriam Strout returned the following day and careful to avoid revealing her wand placed Amanda in a trance and using Legilimancy explored her mind and the traumatic and terrifying experiences she suffered. As each memory surfaced Miriam carefully obliviated it from her mind.

Hermione caught up with Miriam at St Mungo's in late afternoon.

"Amanda will recover and remember nothing of the event. The experience very nearly destroyed her mind. The attack was triggered by Amanda telling the Newbury's that their application to adopt had been rejected but she is sure it was the child who entered her mind and planted the visions. From there first meeting she felt the Newbury's were not genuine and her suspicions were confirmed when she checked their car registration number. It wasn't registered to the Newbury's. She then decided to do a Criminal Records Check on the owners of the vehicle. The man had been convicted for an assault on a priest and desecrating a church. He had been convicted and given a suspended sentence. Amanda remembers the man's name as Corvan Finn. She even remembers his last known address, I wrote it down."

"Brilliant thanks Miriam"

Hermione sent a patronus to Harry and Luna.

_Meet at the Burrow as soon as you can._

**Chapter 25**

Flora Carrow was inwardly pleased with herself. She had introduced Hokey to her new master and had her preparing food for them in the kitchen. Crouch and the other Carrows sat at the table waiting for Flora's report.

"Sir I have made contact with Luna Lovegood and will be seeing her tomorrow. She wants to check my records."

"That is excellent news. See if you can induce her to take Veritaserum. We need her to reveal her grandfather's whereabouts. If she resists use polyjuice potion to disguise Hestia and trick her into revealing the shaman's location. Failure now would not be forgiven"

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow at the same time. Ginny was there but no sign of Luna.

"What's the panic Hermione?" Harry asked.

She relayed Miriam's report.

"This confirms Lorcan's suspicions I need to speak to him"

"I'm going to this address. Trouble is I haven't used a broom since Hogwarts."

"That's okay I've a twin Nimbus 2000 I'll take you there" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Okay Ginny if you're sure. Harry can I borrow your invisibility cloak."

"It's in my trunk upstairs. Anybody seen or heard from Luna"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

With that Harry left and apparated to Luna's house and knocked on the door. No response. He was beginning to think something was not quire right. He went to the gravestone Portkey which was fortunately still live and instantly transported to the heath near Lorcan's cottage. He made directly for the front door and knocked. No reply. The door wasn't locked, he entered. All was as he expected. There was a book open on the table he touched the page and a scrawled handwritten message became visible.

_They have Luna. Find me. Find the ring._

Harry left at a run heading for the Portkey. He sent a patronus to Bill Weasley and returned to Luna's house and immediately apparated to Shell Cottage. Bill met him at door, sprayed him with enchanted water and let him in. Fleur was waiting for him. He explained recent events and Lorcan's message.

"How can I help you Harry."

"The Ring of Solomon was last seen in France. Have you any idea where it might be."

"I'm sorry Harry I do not but you friend Perenelle may know. At least she was alive when it was last seen."

"Can you contact her?"

"Madame Maxime may know where she is. I will go there now and search her out."

Harry thanked Fleur and left.

Harry apparated to Grimmauld Place and called Hokey's name. There was no response. He left and apparated to Carrick Market the Elf Placement Agency was locked.

Hermione and Ginny flew at high speed to the Romsey Marshes to a remote abandoned chapel at the end of a long unmade road. They approached the church under the invisibility cloak. They could hear voices in conversation one of which was vaguely familiar. Alecto Carrow appeared at the front of the house.

"Come with me I have made a Portkey so we can travel to my master's house. You would do well not to keep him waiting."

There followed a couple, both small in stature and dark in complexion and dressed to resemble clergy. Hermione was sure it was the Finns, and following them a young girl who matched Miriam's description of Lucy Brown.

"What's a Portkey and why should we trust you?" the man snarled at the witch.

Alecto produced her wand "Because I am a witch with great magical power. See" She turned to Finn's cat and transfigured it to a snake and then returned it to a cat. Finn was astonished. Fearful of what she might do next they meekly followed.

"That is Alecto Carrow the Death Eater Harry's been looking for" Ginny whispered under the cloak.

Alecto and the Finns stopped and surrounded an old rusted bucket.

"All touch the bucket together when I say". Alecto pointed her wand at the Portkey and made it active. "Now" she said and all four touched the bucket and disappeared.

"Quickly Ginny we have to follow them" Hermione said.

They touched the Portkey and disappeared.

Ginny and Hermione found themselves in the gardens of a large house still under Harry's invisibility cloak. The Portkey was a broken broom. They looked around and saw Alecto, the Finns and the girl striding up to an impressive mansion house.

The two witches headed for cover in the shrubbery to discuss what to do next.

"Ginny apparate to Grimmauld Place and warn Harry. I'm going to have a look around and get the lay of the land. Chances are that if Alecto is here so is her brother and maybe Crouch himself. I'll join you soon."

Ginny nodded removed the cloak and disapparated.

Harry hadn't expected Ginny and she new that Crouch had in the past disguised himself as Harry so each stared at each other with suspicion. Harry uncorked the flask of enchanted water and splashed it over Ginny.

"Oh, what was that?"

"Sorry Ginny it was enchanted water from Gringotts. Here take a flask."

Ginny relayed the day's events. "Hermione should be here soon. Did you find Luna and her grandfather?"

"No but I found this message in a book left open on Lorcan's desk. There was no sign or a struggle which makes me suspect that Lorcan went willingly. It sounds as if Luna is being held captive to ensure Lorcan's cooperation."

A patronus appeared that Harry didn't recognise with a message

_Come to Shell Cottage now_

"I've got to go Ginny can you let Hermione know if she returns here."

"Okay Harry be careful."

Harry disapparated to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur were waiting for him.

"Harry I've been to Beauxbatons and saw Madame Maxime and Perenelle. She knows about the ring. You need to go and see her. Have you found there hideout?"

"We may have Hermione is there now."

There was a knock at the door it was Ginny and Hermione. Bill let them in splashed them with enchanted water.

"What was that for?" Hermione demanded indignantly. "Just checking you're the real Hermione" Bill responded smiling.

"What have you found out?" Harry asked

"I managed to have a look around. It's a big place and guess what there are portraits of Gilderoy Lockhart everywhere and his books are in every room. I'm pretty sure it must have been his home. All the Carrows are there including Flora and Hestia. It looks like they are planning some sort of satanic ritual. I watched Alecto bringing people in through the Portkey and taking them down to the basement. I also saw Hokey. They are using her as a slave. If I'm any judge she's been imperiused Harry, everthing we've done or said Hokey will have relayed to Flora. I wouldn't mind being left alone in a dark room with Flora." Hermione said with suppressed anger.

"What about Crouch?" Harry said quickly. "No sign and I couldn't find Lucy or the Finns either; my guess is they are in the basement preparing for the ritual. Lucy is special Harry I'm sure she is the key. Trouble is the house and entrance to the basement is being guarded by the Carrows we are going to have to take them out before taking on Crouch and the coven of Satan worshippers"

Another knock at the door and Bill let in Perenelle.

"Ah Mr Potter and friends I see. Tell me why do you need the ring?"

"Lorcan Sayre left me a message before he and his daughter were abducted telling to find them and to bring the Ring of Solomon."

"You need the ring if you intend to dispel spirits and demons and send them back to the netherworld. Do you know which spirit demon he wishes to banish?"

"Crouch is a disciple of Corabiel I imagine that he wishes to send her home."

"Nobody has summoned Corabiel in my memory. Some occultists think she is a Planetary Angel aligned to Mercury. She is mercurial in nature and therefore unpredictable."

"You must stop the ritual if you can. If the spirit is summoned and denied her reward she will seek to destroy all those present. Can you protect your friends?"

"We used incantations that dispel Dementor's as a shield against a demonic attack but this time it looks like there is a full coven of her disciples. What if we can't stop the spirit possessing the girl?"

"Then you will need the ring but it will avail you nothing unless you can incant the ritual"

"We will try and release Lorcan but if we can't can you perform the ritual"

"I can but only through you. By the sacrifice of your mother Harry you have the protection of the Angel of Death himself and are more likely to survive the wrath of Corabiel."

"He's not doing it" Ginny said defiantly.

"Anyway I don't know the ritual"

"I can teach you that let me put you into trance and transfer the incantations into you mind. If you choose not to Corabiel will take physical form and be invulnerable to your magic."

Harry looked at Ginny and gave a weak smile. She shook her head but she knew she had lost. Harry looked at Perenelle and nodded his assent. She raised her wand made the incantation and Harry fell into a trance. She took hold of his hands and muttered words nobody understood. It was quicker than anybody thought. She brought Harry out of the trance.

"Hold out your right hand" ordered Perenelle.

Harry held out his hand and Perenelle touched his middle finger with her wand. A ring of dark metal surmounted by a large deep blue sapphire cut into six facets and each facet inscribed with the runes of the seal of Solomon appeared on his finger.

It was Hermione who broke the silence "Harry we should go."

"Harry we're in, what do you want us to do." Bill said without hesitation.

"If you, Fleur and Ginny take on the Carrows and rescue Luna, Hermione and I will make our way down to the basement and take on Crouch. I'm hoping the Satanists will run for it when they see real magic and real spells. Are you in Perenelle?"

"I will try and rescue Lorcan and the girl. Listen tonight is All Hallows eve and the demon has a full coven of it's disciples its power will be at it's zenith, all of you, do not look into the demons eyes it will drive you insane."

"I have made another Portkey to transport us into the grounds. We can go from here"

"Well done Hermione, are we ready?" the group murmured there assent.

**Chapter 26**

Hermione's Portkey was a broken spade she'd found leaning against a garden wall. Harry and Hermione went first under the invisibility cloak wands drawn. The wall blocked observation from the house. There was nobody in sight. The others followed. Hermione still invisible went across the gardens and up to the front door there was no-one on guard. She signalled the others who crouched low and followed her.

"Alohomora" she incanted to no effect. "Wait here there's two other doors"

Back under the cloak she made he way to the rear and found the kitchen door. She made her way to the kitchen window and saw Hokey preparing food. Hermione incanted a spell and a pane of glass silently disappeared. She took her flask of enchanted water, took out the stopper and placed the flask inside on the window cill.

"Wingardium leviosa". She directed the flask over Hokey's head and tipped the contents over her head. Hermione rang back.

"Harry call Hokey."

He did. There was a crack and the house elf looking shocked bowed her head to her master.

"Save me master. They made me do it with spells."

"It's okay. We've come to stop them Hokey but we need to get inside can you help."

"Go to the kitchen. Hokey let you in." Another crack and she'd disaparrated.

The group followed Hermione to the kitchen. Hokey opened the door and the group trooped in at which point the kitchen door opened and Flora came in. She took one look and left raising the alarm as she ran.

"Leave it to us Harry go and find Crouch" Bill shouted as he raced across the kitchen and down the corridor to the hall wand drawn. Fleur and Ginny were right on his tail.

"Hokey how we get to the basement" Harry asked.

"This way master" said Hokey and led Harry, Hermione and Perenelle to the secret entrance under the hall stairs. There were numerous flashes coming from the hall, dining room and library. Hokey opened the door and a stunning spell hit her in the chest. Harry charged through dodging another spell. Another flash and Hestia collapsed to the floor. Hermione checked Hokey.

"Just stunned Harry she'll be okay in a minute or two".

"We must hurry I can hear the ritual has started" Perenelle prompted, anxiety evident in her voice.

"Lumos" Harry lit his wand and they made their way down the stairs to the basement

"Nox" Harry said quietly as they approach the door. The door opened with a click and they entered.

The coven surrounded one side of the altar where the naked Lucy Brown lay unconscious. Lorcan knelt with his back to the assembly. He was dressed in black robes inscribed in gold with the seal of Corabiel incanting the ritual to summon the spirit demon. The coven repeated the ritual line for line. Harry looked round and could not immediately see Crouch. The room grew cold and a mist rose from the floor and Corabiel formed in the mist as a young girl.

"Shaman I have missed you a fear this will be the last time we meet. I see you wizard and your friends."

"Stay were you are Potter cannot you see your friend, look up" Crouch's voice echoed across the room. Harry looked and saw Luna floating in mid air. Crouch rose into view he was shielded by Luna's body his wand pointing directly at her head.

"You maybe immune to the killing curse but your friend isn't. Now put your wands on the floor."

"I think not Crouch you won't kill Luna and risk corrupting the ritual."

"Continue shaman" the spirit ordered.

Lorcan incanted the ritual from the Book of Abramelin. He cut the child's wrists and drained a little of her blood into a chalice, he stepped back and kneeled before the altar. The child spirit demon dissipated The atmosphere turned fetid and the smell of brimstone permeated the room. Above the altar a wraith formed in the shape of a cloven hoofed horned demon and took physical form.

"Astoroth" Perenelle whispered. It drank the blood and climbed on the alter straggling the naked body of the child.

Harry knew he had to do something but the matter was taken out of his hands. Hokey apparated into the cellar and grabbed Luna's trailing arm and disapparated before Crouch could react.

Harry rushed forward with his arm raised the ring pointing at the demon and began the invocation. The demon turned to him and screamed in rage. It baleful eyes glowed blood red. If he met it's gaze terror and madness would destroy his mind. From behind him came a beam of blue light splitting the darkness and momentarily blinding the demon. The demon turned to Crouch.

"Destroy this wizard servant". Crouch raised his wand to attack Harry

"Expelliarmus" Hermione disarmed him before he could attack. Lorcan realising that his granddaughter was out of danger pulled Lucy off the altar lifted her and ran for the door. Having been denied their moment of triumph the Satanists leapt to their feet to exact revenge and chased after him screaming the foulest abuse. Perenelle followed Lorcan to the stairs blasting any that threatened them. Harry stopped at the edge of the inner circle where Perenelle reoeated the spell and induced Harry into a trancelike state. He raised his arm pointing the ring at the demon and invoked the words of the Ritual of Solomon. He finally uttered the command.

"Thou art banished spirit to the realm of the dead return to this world no more."

A blinding white light emanated from the ring filling the whole room. Chains and shackles bound the demon's hands and feet and screaming with rage it was banished to the dark realm. Crouch saw he was defeated and looked to make his escape.

"Incarcerous**"** Hermione's spell caught Crouch as he headed for the door. Thin strands of rope emanated from the end of her wand and he crashed to the floor gagged and bound hand and foot.

Harry came out of the trance and collapsed to the floor.

**Chapter 27**

Harry awoke lying on a rather ornate couch in the library. Ginny was sat on the edge holding his hand. Hermione and Fleur stood a yard away.

"What happened?"

"You went into a trance and recited the ritual Perenelle put into your brain. The demon has been banished and we have Crouch and the others all tied up."

"What about Luna and Lorcan?"

"Both safe, they're sat at the table by the window."

Harry looked round and Lorcan and Luna came over.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm okay how about you?"

"Bit shaken but we'll live thanks to you lot." Luna responded smiling and looking around the room.

"What about the girl?"

"Ah there we have a problem, Perenelle appears to have absconded with Lucy and you may notice the ring is no longer on your finger." Harry looked down for the missing ring.

"What does she want with the girl?"

"Perenelle is not just a witch Harry. If I am right she is a magus and truly ancient. Her magic is far more esoteric that what you practice and her eternal mission is to banish evil from this world. I think she took the child in pursuit of that goal."

"Could we find her?"

"You will find her only if she wants to be found" it was Fleur who answered.

"Lorcan why did she want me to perform the ritual?"

"She knew you carried your mother's protection and that Crouch would not attack you directly. She would have been highly vulnerable to being cursed by Crouch" Lorcan answered.

As dawn broke Hermione arrested Flora and Hestia and told them they would stand trial for improper use of magic and protecting known criminals. In the meantime they would held in Azkaban. Auror's from the ministry arrived to return Crouch and the Carrows to Azkaban to serve the remainder of their sentence. Hokey happily returned to service with Harry.

**Epilogue**

At a small town in south west France a young girl reached to pick a ripe fruit from an apple tree but it was out of reach. Irritated she focussed on the fruit and held out her hand. The fruit came away and floated into her grasp. At that exact moment 100 kilometres away to the south the name of a girl with green eyes and red hair was entered into a Book locked away in a secret room in a locked tower in the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons.

121


End file.
